Bring Me To Life
by LadyFifi10
Summary: Naraku leaves behind a curse fated to bring the world to its knees. An unlikely pair must challenge fate itself. Can a woman learn what hope is again & can a cold taiyoukai learn to love? SessxKags. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1 A Battlefield

**Plot:**

No longer is her name Kagome; no longer is she the innocent. The past had made sure of that. Though Naraku was defeated in physical form, he assured the survival of his damned soul by dealing one final, devastating blow. Now she is cursed. She cannot die of age, but she does not live. Feared by all yet never known. She is compelled to bring death and risks all to save life. For every year she saves even one soul she loses a small piece of her own. When the final piece is lost, she will fall and the world will be cast in darkness. Only one who is willing to make the ultimate sacrifice can save her, and she has long since stopped believing that anyone could love someone as damned as her. Is she The Angel of Death or Keeper of Life?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. This is a work of fiction.

Author Ramblings: I try to keep my work my own, if there is any part of the storyline that seems unoriginal, I apologize and it was done 100% unintentionally. Also, I try to give credit where credit is due. If there is something in the story (ie. a quote) that is not my own, there will be a number in parenthesis next to it and a matching number with a description at the bottom of the page. I will post the names of those who wrote the poems, quotes, etc. that I used. I also use this numbering system for author's comments, so as to not derail you from the story.

I am open to feedback of any kind. This is my very first fanfic. If you don't like something, it's okay, but _please_ make it a _constructive_ criticism, not "Your work sucks, crawl back under your rock!" ... that might give me a serious complex ;) Also, I will ALWAYS be open to readers' suggestions. Im hoping I won't run out of ideas until this story is done, but you never know. Or mayber your idea is better than mine. So as long as you dont mind me using your idea (tweaked a bit or not) please let me know what your thoughts are.

Warnings: There will probably be some cussing or maybe some suggestive scenes later on ... not too positive. It just depends on how the story goes, but I WILL let you know at the tops of the chapter if there are. Also, some chapter are short, some long, there is really no rhyme or reason.

Now on with the story!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – A Battlefield**

**Somewhere near the border of the Western Lands**

The wind howled and brought with it a biting cold as it swept through the valley, now soaked in blood. A hooded figure stood quietly at the edge of the cliff overlooking the massacre, her eyes moving impassively over the fallen from above. The tortured moans of the dying drifted to her ears. But she had long ago stopped hearing. There was no room in her for pity, no room for thought. Just doing, existing.

Her hand grasped the hilt of a long, thin sword secured at her waist, slowly pulling it from its silver and red sheath. The darkened sky did nothing to dim the shine from it's lethal edge. No. If anything the red sword seemed to glow in the gloom. A prickling sensation ran up her arm, warning her that _he_ had arrived. This was going to hurt she thought with dark amusement as she surveyed the numerous souls trapped on the field. She watched as a black shadow made it's way to the fallen. It radiated nothing but pure evil.

For a moment she thought about walking away, of leaving those on the battlefield to their fate. But to do so would mean no soul there would ever exist again. But she was so tired, and time was running out. So much of herself was lost that only memories reminded her what it was to truly care.

And it was those memories that she once again called to her, giving her the will to save those below. _Lucky bastards_, she though fleetingly as she leaped into the air.


	2. Chapter 2 To Be Remembered

**Chapter 2 – To Be Remembered**

**The Western Palace**

"What is the purpose of your visit today Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, gazing at his ward. She had aged greatly. No longer was she the young girl who played amongst the fields of flowers. Underneath the gentle floral scent that was always around her, he smelled something else. Something he had no wish to put a name to. She had grown to be a good human. Eventually at the ripe age of 20 she had married, and together they raised many village children as she'd never had her own. She had been firm, saying she would never marry until Lord Sesshomaru met a human male he could stand. He had finally conceded if for no other reason then to make her happy. He truly hadn't much cared for the human ... not that he had been bad. If he had, Sesshomaru would not have hesitated to kill the man. He had been ... passable. But he had died years ago. Rin did not look well, he thought absently but was brought back to the present as she slowly and carefully sat in a chair across from him.

Rin chuckled softly. "Always, to the point Lord Sesshomaru." she said in a fond but wistful tone. She turned and looked out at the palace garden, lost in warm memories of picking flowers, and past summers. She shook her head and laughed.

"Remember the time when Jaken fell asleep under that big old tree, the one with the bees in it? And I knocked that hive right on top of him and he was covered in all that honey? Haha, poor Jaken, those bees chased him for miles! It is a shame he is away on court business ... I would have liked to see him one more time." She said calmly. Her eyes were steady on Sesshomaru as she waited.

"What do you speak of girl?" To anyone else the Great Lord Sesshomaru would have sounded just as he always did, emotionless. But she knew. She knew as surely as she knew that her time had come to leave her beloved little family. He feared. He feared her passing. He feared death.

For the first time in 52 years, she called him by name. "Sesshomaru, do you remember the question I asked you long ago?" (1)

He did not respond as he stood and walked to the edge of the garden, his face turned toward the setting sun.

"I see you do." she said softly. "And will you? Will you remember me when I am gone?" She asked, as she walked on unsteady feet to stand behind him, laying a hand wrinkled and spotted with age gently on his shoulder.

He was still. He did not turn to look at her but remained facing the fading light. "The existence of forgetting has never been proved; we only know that some things _are not remembered as clearly as we wish to_."(2)

She smiled. It was enough.

Rin passed two nights later. None save her knew that the proud taiyoukai stood by her the whole time and mourned the loss of the only being he had ever truly cared for. With her last breath, she whispered for his ears alone, the words that would change the course of his future forever.

"Sesshomaru....the spirits told me...a dream...you must find the wielder of the Red Sword...and help them...no more time... last chance for you both." She closed her eyes before smiling one more time. "Love her." She breathed the last words before slipping to a place that even the mighty lord could not go.

* * *

**1. Back in the "old days" living to be in your 50's was pretty old. Life spans back then were not like they are today.**

**2. Quote by Friedrich Niezsche, German Classical Scholar, Philosopher and Cultural Critic, 1844-1900. The portion in _italics_ is not part of the original quote and was added to better fit the meaning I wanted the character to convey.**


	3. Chapter 3 Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 3 - Old Acquaintances**

My lord... it has been three days since the passing of the hu--"

"Silence. You think me simple minded that I cannot even keep track of time?"

"N- n -no my lord ... it is only that there are grave issues that must be dealt with. At first, the whispers only came from the human inhabitants of the Western Lands ... but now, now even our youkai brethren are telling stories. Stories that I did not believe to be true, until I went to investigate for myself."

"And what are these stories that has humans and youkai alike quaking with fear? It must truly be a story for you to disturb me." A hint of warning laced Sesshomaru's words.

"My lord, you recall the regiment of soldiers we sent to deal with the attacks from the south?" Yuri paused, but it was soon clear that her lord thought the question not worthy an answer. She cleared her throat. "Yes, well the soldiers were a complete loss."

Were she a betting youkai, she would have thought a snort of disbelief came from the darkened room. She could make out the slight shifting in the shadows as the lord in question finally turned to face her.

"The Lord of the South has not the strength to decimate one of this Sesshomaru's regiment. He would have had to send half his army. You are mistaken."

"I am afraid not m'lord. When the report came, I went to see with my own eyes." She hesitated, before continuing. "I have been long in this world m'lord and have served as second in command of your army for many a century. I have seen much, I have seen enemies and allies alike die a thousand ways, but never have I seen what I saw on that battlefield." She stopped.

"Continue."

"There were all... smiling. Not one person made it off that field from either side. Every body accounted for. It was clear that there had been a battle... but all of the dead looked to be ... at peace. I went to a youkai village near by, and they spoke in hushed tones of a Great Battle, one that occurred ...after."

"After."

"The villagers were too scared to stay in their village ... they had heard that there was to be a battle that day and took the children to a cave above the valley. The village leader said they all heard the skirmish with our regiment clear enough and knew when it was over. One youkai was sent to have a look. As he peered down into the valley. He saw two forms. One... of the blackest smoke and the other veiled in a cloak of silver. They moved across the battlefield, if his words are true, faster than the eye could follow. And each time they collided he said it was as if sky itself roared and the earth shook in fury." She stopped for a moment before continuing.

"When the fight ended, the shadow disappeared into the ground and the cloaked figure remained. She went to each and every body, even the ones who were not yet dead, and stabbed them through the heart with a red-glowing sword. When she ---"

"She?"

"Yes m'lord, the villager believes the cloaked figure was a female."

"And how did he come to such a conclusion?"

"Because she screamed."

"Explain"

"When she was done with the soldiers she fell to her knees. The villager said he would never forget such a blood-curdling sound. He claims her own sword rose up against her and stabbed her repeatedly through her own heart. She did not die until the final blow and screamed in agony the whole time."

"If such a tale is to believed, where is the body?"

"I do not know m'lord. The villagers feared for their lives, claiming that the Angel of Death herself had come to claim the souls that were rightfully hers. They would not go near the valley. I searched it when I arrived, but found no woman or sword... only the dead soldiers smiling."

"_Sesshomaru....the spirits told me...a dream...you must find the wielder of the Red Sword...find the wielder of the Red Sword"_

Rin's words filled his mind, and he frowned shaking his head. Nonsense.

"Hn... Angel of Death. You waste my time Yuri with stories meant to scare children and the weak minded, nothing more. Lea--"

His head turned sharply, hand gripping the sword in his belt, eyes glowing as he looked around the room. Whispers and moans bounced off the walls. Wind burst through the windows, causing the curtains to fly wildly.

"_Find the wielder of the Red Sword."_

"_Find the Angel."_

"_Find her.""_

"_Save her."_

"_Save ... us."_

"Do not play games with this Sesshomaru. Show yourself."

The howls only grew louder and the wind began whipping around, centering in the middle of the room. A light began to glow there. And what was inside stunned the Lord of the Western Lands. His half-brother stared at him, his gold eyes intent. In his right hand he was holding the Tetsusaiga, the sword he thought lost in the battle against Naraku. In his left hand dangled the beads of subjugation and at the end was the sacred stone. But it was not pink as it should have been. It was red, the color of blood. Around the hanyou stood the demon slayer, the monk, the wolf-demon, the kitsune and the old miko from the village. All who had perished in the battle with Naraku. They all seemed to speak at once, but Sesshomaru heard nothing but whispers that even his ears could not decipher.

Inuyasha stepped forward, raising the sword. A white aura surrounded it before it began floating towards him. Sesshomaru stepped back, ready for any trick that might befall him. But as the sword broke through the swirling wind, it speared into the ground, vibrating with the force. He stared at it for a moment before saying,

"Why?"

"_You have someone to protect."_

"You are mistaken."

"_You have someone to protect."_

The white light in the middle of the room flashed brightly, temporarily blinding him, before it winked out and the wind suddenly stilled. The sword was still embedded in the stone ground, and now, lying beside it was a sheath of gold and white. Sesshomaru walked to Tetsusaiga and with only the smallest hesitation, pulled it free. He was only mildly surprised when it did not reject him, but seemed to warm under his hand. Retrieving the scabbard, he slid the sword in before striding to the doors of his study. In front of the doors lay an unconscious Yuri. Not too unkindly, he nudged her with his foot.

"General Yuri, you will awaken now."

Groan.

He gave her a harder nudge.

"General Yuri, you are being neglectful of your duties. You will stand out of this Sesshomaru's way."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Yuri said groggily, getting slowly to her feet. "Wha -"

"What valley did this battle occur?"

"In the Valley of Sighs, on the border near the Southern lands. But it will be difficult to remain there long." (1)

He turned, arching a brow.

"Whatever happened there lingers even now. It's aura ... I don't think anyone can enter there without feeling ... I don't know how to explain."

"Hn. You will remain here and guard the castle in my absence. I trust that upon my return, everything will be in order."

"Of course m'lord." Yuri bowed. She knew it would do no good to try and dissuade her lord. He would learn though. She did not think even the cold taiyoukai could walk away from that place without losing a piece of himself.

* * *

_Okay, what do you think so far readers? I know its a bit dark, but thats kind of going to be the overall tone of this story. That isn't to say the ending will be TOO terribly sad (wink). But please dear reader, I would love some feedback. Advice, suggestions?_

(**1) By the by, did anyone catch perhaps where I got the name Valley of Sighs? I'll give you a hint. Swap Valley with Bridge. It seemed appropriate in a way.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lotus Blossoms and Rain

**Chapter 4 – A Realization**

It only took Sesshomaru a single day to reach the edges of his lands and the cliff overlooking the Valley of Sighs. He held back a grimace as the smell of old blood, sweat, and other unmentionable things drifted up on the wind. It was clear that the bodies had been buried, but by who? He knew that the youkai villagers would not have ventured below, and it would have been impossible for his second in command to do alone.

He did not know what or who he was searching for. But something had told him, it was here in this valley that he must start looking for it. He still did not fully understand why the spirit of his half-brother and his companions had visited him. And he did not know what Rin had meant on her death bed. But it was clear the two were connected. He did not particularly care why this was important to the dead hanyou, but Rin was another matter. He would determine what it was she wanted of him, and if he found it to be something less than worth his time, he would simply return home and forget the matter. But his honor demanded at the very least, he decipher the cryptic message Rin spoke with her last breath.

Calling his cloud, he descended into the valley. It wasn't until his feet touched the ground, that the first wave hit him. When the second came, he lost his breath and by the third, he only just manged to keep himself from falling to his knees. Despair, deep and all consuming tore at him. Sorrow, piercing and sharp stabbed him. Peace, so light and warm. And so many others that he had no name for, for he had never known such emotions, overwhelmed him. It was all he could do to stay on his feet. He closed his eyes and focused on bringing calm back to the center of his being.

He did not know how long it took before he had some semblance of control, but when he finally did, something began to tickle at the edges of his awareness. A scent. Something familiar. Something that did not belong. So faint, he would have missed it over the other smells assaulting him were it not for the meditative stance he had placed himself in. Lotus blossoms and rain. His head jerked back and his eyes snapped open. He did not remember her face, for he did not need to. He could remember anyone he had come into contact with by smell alone. And hers had always been a very unusual one.

"The miko."

* * *

**Chapter 4 done! I really hadn't planned to update this fast. Originally I was planning on maybe a Chapter every 3 days or so. I will try to continue updating every day, but forgive me if that doesn't always happen. I never thought writing would be such hard work! ;) I DO plan to get most of the remaining chapters written this weekend. Cross your fingers.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, and those who believe this story is worth waiting to see the end.**


	5. Chapter 5 Black and White

**Chapter 5 – Black and White**

The rain poured in sheets, drowning the delicate blades of grass and battering summer's late blossoms. It's partner, the chilling wind, drove man and beast alike to seek shelter in trees and huts. Though the ground was now water logged, the feet that walked upon it made no sound.

It had taken two days to track the fading trail of lotus blossoms and rain to this place, and now the rain itself mocked him. It teased him, daring him to find what he sought. If he'd believed in gods, he would have thought they challenged him. Baring his teeth, he flashed his fangs at the sky, eyes glowing for a single instant. The challenge had been accepted. He would not turn back. There were many answers he required of a certain miko; one who should have been long dead and dust. Yet when he had been visited by his half brother, he had not seen her by his side where she had always been.

Absently, he ran a hand across the handle of Tetsusaiga. It did not seem so long ago that he had been willing to kill his bastard brother for this sword. And now, he only wished to be rid of it. It held no power for him, one who had none 'to protect'. It was now a burden, one he did not want and honor demanded he accept.

His journey had brought him across the border into the Eastern lands. A land run carelessly by a self-indulging cat youkai who was more concerned about his entertainments, than the protection of his lands. His villages were poor; the countryside full of thieves and murderers. _Pathetic_. As he made his way slowly through the forest, mindful of each trace of scent he picked up, he heard a familiar sound.

_Clang._

He stopped, head cocked.

_Clang, clang_!

Two, he thought. One wields a sword, the other...he shook his head frowning. He glanced down as the Tetsusaiga began to shake. Inaudible whispers echoed in his ears. Glancing in the direction of the ongoing battle, he began to run. As he neared, the forest opened in to a field of golden grain. Scattered, were farms burning and hissing as the flames consuming them were hit by the rain. Bodies littered about, their faces masks of horror. At his waist, another sword began to glow. The Tenseiga. Like a picture coming into focus, Sesshomaru was suddenly able to see what before was hidden. Blackness swirled around each body, trails leading from one to another. The blackness seemed to be ... feeding. Not on the bodies, but on the souls that had once inhabited them.

_Clang!_

Dismissing the gruesome sight to consider at a later time, he made his way through the field to the small village beyond. It was testament to how fierce the two fought that neither noticed the taiyoukai observing. The earth shook as one hit the other, and thunder rumbled above. The air crackled as the two opposing auras of each fighter met in a violent clash. Black to white. Insidious laughter filled the air as the swirling mass of a black shadow sent it's cloaked enemy flying. Sesshomaru watched with a critical eye as the figure gracefully twisted, planting their feet into the wet ground and sliding to a stop. Without pausing, they leaped into the air, running along the side of the only remaining building. In their left had was a red glowing sword. Holding it out to their side, its tip only a hair's breath from the ground, they launched off the wall with such power, it collapsed.

Again the two opponents met in a clash of black and white. Though it was clear that each was successfully wounding the other, only the cloaked one bled. But it did not slow her cutting blows. And it _was_ a female. The cloak may have hidden her face, but not her figure. He could not help but admire the individual. It was clear that her fighting skills were good enough to rival his own ... almost. As for the other... he could not tell. It was almost as if his strength grew the longer the battle continued.

Whispers once again filled his ears. Though still indecipherable, he knew what they wished. But still, he did not move.

"It is not my battle, I will not assist this woman simply because you wish it." He said coolly, unconcerned that he would be heard. The whispers became more urgent, but he ignored them.

His eyes narrowed as he watch the woman dart to a fallen body, stabbing it through the heart. She repeated this several times, dodging blows as she went. The taiyoukai watched as she came upon one with some life still left in him though it was clear he would soon be dead. She hesitated for the first time before swiftly stabbing him as well. The blackness surrounding the bodies recoiled, moving along the ground as serpents would before crawling up the body of the shadow and disappearing.

"_Hisssss_. You only delay the inevitable lost one. You grow weaker each year. What point is it to save these souls only to doom your own? _Ssso_ pitiful, so alone. None will care when you are gone, none will remember. I see your end coming, I can _tasssste_ it. Can you?"

"It matters little Eater of Souls, for if my death brings your own, it is worth the price." She said tonelessly.

"Hahaha ... even now your naivety is amusing. Soon, soon you will know your fate."

The shadow's voice echoed, sinister and vile as he faded into the ground. Sesshomaru watched as the woman stood still for a moment, he saw the slight droop in her shoulders as she walked to the few remaining bodies still untouched by her sword. Even now, the woman did not acknowledge that she had sensed him. _Curious_. When her task was completed, she sank to her knees, headless of the mud, or elements raging all around her. She bowed her head, sword lying in her lap. It pulsed once, the force of it's power sending ripples in the air. It glowed red before rising, it deadly tip pointed above her heart. She did nothing to stop its downward arc as it plunged into her chest. He did not need his keen youkai ears to hear the stark pain as she bit back a scream. Again it stabbed her, and again.

It was impossible to remain impassive no matter how much he wished it. He sucked in a breath. _Not again_, he growled mentally. Emotions bombarded him. Ripping down the walls of his composure as if they were nothing but the thinest paper. His vision blurred until he saw nothing but blood spraying as the sword stabbed over and over and he heard only the woman's screams of pain.

"Stop." He gritted, but did not know if he spoke to the tortured woman or the inflicting sword. Had he the strength, he would have stopped it all, but could only watch as if bound in place. He did not know how long he stood there before reason returned. The emotions had faded. They were still there, now apart of this cursed land, but somehow dulled.

The woman's body lay crumpled. Her face now exposed by the fallen hood. Her skin was white as snow, unmarred by time. Her features were delicate and reflected a deep sorrow even in her unnatural sleep. As he walked closer, standing over her, he breathed deep. Lotus blossoms and rain. His glance flicked over at the red sword whose handle now rested in her hand. He nudged her with his foot and was surprised when swirling, silver-blue eyes met his for a brief heart-stopping instant before once again closing.

"Hn." He eyed her, searching for wounds that oddly, no longer existed. Where before she looked fierce and capable, now she seemed ... helpless. He fought down another wave of emotion, dismissing it as remnants from earlier. He stood there, his face blank as his mind weighed his options. To get the answers he had set out for, he would need to speak to this woman who's scent claimed her to be the miko from long past. Or did he do as his youkai instinct demanded and leave her here lying amid the now strangely peaceful faces of the dead?

* * *

**I had a VERY tough time with this chapter. There were a thousand ways to go about this scene and I must have deleted at least 10 of them before I finally decided to stick with this one. It was so difficult to convey in words what I knew was going around in my mind. I am not entirely 100% sure I am satisfied with this chapter as much as the ones before. But then ... no matter the reviews you might get from readers, I think writers themselves are probably their own harshest critic, at least I am. I can only hope that readers out there are still enjoying this work. Please don't be afraid to review. And if you read this little 'author ramble' please let me know by putting the word "Choco-bunny" at the bottom of your review (don't ask me why I chose that - it's completely random from an EXTREMELY tired brain.)**


	6. Chapter 6 An Introduction

**Chapter 6 – An Introduction**

It was the warmth that woke her. Something that she hadn't known in a long while. She wanted to lie there and drift back to the dreamless place she had escaped to for a short time, but the aura that emanated near by told her that, that would be folly. Ever so slowly, she cracked her eyes open, trying to see who lay in wait without them noticing.

"Do not think to deceive this Sesshomaru, miko."

She stilled in shock, taking precious seconds to regain her composure before slowly opening her eyes. Exuding an outer calm she did not feel inside, she sat up. Turning her head, she stared steadily at the silver-haired inuyoukai sitting in a deceptively relaxed pose, blocking the only exit from the cave in which they resided.

"You are mistaken, I am no miko." She said. With feigned casualness she glanced around at the small fire before her eyes were drawn back to her companion as he shifted, revealing the red sword lying at his side. Her lips curved into a small humorless smile. _Clever_. But then she should expect no less from _him_.

"I will not repeat myself." He said coldly.

She arched a brow. "I have spoken no untruths. I am no miko."

"You are the girl who traveled with the hanyou. Your aura has changed, but your scent cannot lie."

"No, I suppose it can't... but it does not tell the whole truth either." Gracefully she stood. "I do not know why you have brought me here, but I thank you for the use of your fire." She bowed. "I will not bother you further. Please, if you would?" She said politely, glancing pointedly at her sword and the exit behind his shoulder.

"You will tell me how it is that a human such as you is alive, and seemingly untouched by time. Myoga himself saw you cut down by Naraku just as the rest of your company was, before Naraku too expired."

It was clear how little a threat he thought she posed that he did not rise from his seat. It was also clear that he had no intention of letting her leave unless he wished it. She could insist if she chose, but thought it best to attempt to satisfy the lord's curiosity as much as she could. Then they could go their separate ways, and she could begin anew the process of burying the memories his presence had resurrected. Sinking down to the floor, she took her time getting comfortable. She paused for a second, surprised to note that the impatient warning in the taiyoukai's golden eyes actually brought her some small amusement. A feeling she had not felt in a very long time.

"I did die ... in a way. The miko you knew no longer exists. Were I her, I suppose I would feel embarrassment for thinking that because we fought for a just cause, we would win in the end." She chuckled bitterly. "'The best laid plans of mice and men often go astray.'" **(1)**

"You speak nonsense woman. What do mice have to do with battle?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It is unimportant. Naraku is a clever bastard. He knew how to take down Inuyasha's group. One by one they fell, and all the while the 'protector of the Shikon jewel' could do nothing." She tilted her head, glancing at the lord across from her. "Funny isn't it? How a single moment can change one's fate? Fate can be cruel can it not?"

"Fate is for those too weak to make their own destiny." He said, a tinge of scorn in his voice. **(2)**

She smiled, sadness tinging her aura, though she was unaware of it. "Perhaps you are right." She gazed into the flickering flames, lost in her own thoughts.

"Human."

"Miko."

She turned sharply. "Do not call me by that title. Whatever part of me that once was a miko is dead and gone."

"You will cease your senseless reminiscing. Pasts cannot be changed. I care naught for self-pity or those that wallow in it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Your opinion while thought of highly by your own self, is not by me."

"Watch your tongue least I cut it from your mouth." He said, his eyes hard. "Were it not for the information this Sesshomaru requires, you would be dead for your insult."

"And why does the great Lord Sesshomaru require such information? What could possibly drive you to seek this out? You wish to know? Fine. Let me introduce myself."

Standing, she bowed deeply. "The late Kagome Higurashi, once innocent and naive miko, cursed by Naraku's hand, known by all as the Angel of Death."

* * *

**1. Quote borrowed from Robert Burns. A Scottish poet and lyricist. Also known as Rabbie Burns, Scotland's favorite son. 25 January 1759 – 21 July 1796**

**2. Quote borrowed from Kamran Hamid. A very interesting quote. Look for it in future chapters.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Ramble: Don't shoot meeeeee. I know its a short chapter, BUT I have made it up to you *Holds energy drink up in deliriousness* I have posted TWO chapters today...er this morning..what time is it anyway? Aaaaaaannnndd sheer inspiration struck. I finished the FINAL chapter... although I still have some to write in between *shrugs sheepishly* BUT it is a great ending if I do say so myself! Im going to have a friend look over everything for me. Anyway, I am off to bed. I have work toinight :( I won't be posting any more chapters until Wednesday.**


	7. Chapter 7 Revelations

**Chapter 7 - Revelations**

"A curse." Slowly, he picked up the sheathed red sword at his side. "You fought a creature in the village, you called him the Eater of Souls. What part does he play? And this sword?"

"So, you were there. Curious that neither of us felt your presence. Had he, I have no doubt he would have relished in the taking of _your_ soul."

"None take that which belongs to me, woman. But you will explain your last words."

"Oh?" She mocked. "Did you not recognize him? Could you not tell who he was by his scent?"

"He had no scent of his own, he carried the smells of the slain upon him."

Her face closed up. "He is a devourer of souls. And once claimed by him, the soul is forever lost. Wiped out of existence. He will feed on these souls until the day when he can return from the land of the dead. He was once Naraku, but now he is something even more terrible. If he is successful in returning to this land, he will be unstoppable, even for you. He will destroy everything in his path. His appetite sustained only by life itself."

"And how do you plan to stop him?"

"I am no closer to knowing how to stop him than I was 52 years ago." She said flatly. "I have scoured these lands and in all that time, there has been nothing, no clue, save the one I carry upon me."

"Show me."

"Show...? I think not!"

For the first time he stood. "You will not refuse this Sesshomaru. Give me this clue." He said holding out his hand.

"Give it to you?" She said, standing once again. "Great Lord, unless you wish me to cut the skin from my body, I will not be _giving_ you anything."

He paused, considering her. "You are marked."

"If that is what you call having symbols seared into your back, then yes.".

"I will see these symbols."

"Not until you answer a question."

Red flashed in his eyes. "You try my patience."

"I am not the same girl you once knew, Sesshomaru." She said quietly. "If you saw me fighting, then you know this. An answer to a question is all I ask."

"Hn."

"Why is this important to you?"

Coolly he said, "It is a matter of honor."

"Honor?"

"I have answered your question. The terms have been met. Turn."

She gazed at him assessingly. "We are not done with this." she warned.

She calmly turned. Untying the silver sash wrapped around her waist, she tugged the ends of the dark red robe off her shoulders to catch at her elbows. It left her back bare to the waist. She did not need to remove the altered hakama she wore. They were men's, but had less material, more like the loose pants from her time. _Not her time any longer_, she thought. She closed her mind, not allowing the discomfort she should not feel show. She stiffened as the air moved, indicating he was closer than before.

"Hn."

"Do you know what they mean?"

"No. There is more than this."

"If you do not know what it says on my back, then there is no point in seeing the rest."

"I said I did not know what it meant, not that I had not seen it before. I will see the rest."

She stilled, a feeling much like disbelief coursing through her. She turned her head to the side, her eyes meeting his. "All this time. I avoided you all this time, and you are the only one who might be able to ..." She shook her head. Her eyes firmed. Bending she picked up the sash, wrapping it around her chest, leaving everything else bare. She turned to face him, eyes forward. There was silence between them as he assessed the remaining symbols.

"You have not succeed in deciphering any of these?"

"No, none of the symbols."

"And the other?"

She looked at him finally. "It is a reminder of the time I have left. One blackened each year I ... for each year."

"It shows the time remaining to stop the creature you fought."

She paused. "Yes."

"Do not play games woman." He growled.

"You asked to see the symbols, I have done so. If you wish more than you will have to give more in return." She said sharply, tensing in case he attacked. He surprised her when he turned, sitting once again in front of the entrance.

"You may dress yourself." He waited as she picked up her clothes, eyes politely averted. The symbols were familiar to him, but at the moment he could not recall from where. But he now knew what each and every one of them looked like, much as they were seared into her soft skin, he would not forget them. He frowned.

Her voice pulled him back to the present. "You claim honor is your reason for being here. Why?"

"A dying request from ... an acquaintance. I accepted the task."

She sat down, leaning against the cave wall with her eyes closed. "The marking represents how much time I have before I die."

His eyes turned swiftly from his casual study of the dying fire.

"There is only one left."

"Yes." She said steadily. "Tomorrow will mark the first day of the final year."

"How do you know this?"

"Because each year, another piece of me is cut away, and there are only so many pieces of something before it is gone, no?"

"Explain."

"What was the name of your acquaintance?" She was catching on to his evasive answers.

"Rin."

"Ah, yes Rin. She had a beautiful spirit. She was happy with you, you know. She thought of you as a father. I saw her once."

"You saw her after the battle with Naraku." It was not a question.

"Yes ... she was a young woman then. I saw her on the road leading to a trading village a distance away from your fortress...I don't think she realized the danger at first, or... perhaps she did. She could have been a miko had she chosen that path, but I believe she felt something was more important." She paused, remembering. "It was not a safe village, lying on the border of the lands, all walks of life came there to ply their trade, whether it be legitimate or no. A perfect feeding ground for the Eater. As I neared, I saw her running on the road, two children with her. She seemed to know that her and the children were not safe. I saw him, the Eater, coming for her. It was too late to save the others, their souls were already gone, but ... I could save her."

His mind processed what she had just revealed. She had saved Rin. Rin had lived long into old age because of ... her. She had saved something that belong to him. A debt was owed now and whether he liked it or not, his cursed sense of honor demanded he repay it. But she did not need to know that. He would do it in his own time, his own way.

"It has been 52 years, yet there are only 50 feathers on your person."

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" She said tiredly. "You wish to know my shame? Be it one soul or a thousand, if I save even one from eternal death in the span of a year, the price is a piece of my own. Each year it begins anew. At first ... the first year I could not stand the pain of it." Absently she rubbed the spot above her heart. "And so the second... I helped no one. But the third year ... I could not stand the guilt. After a while, it became easier... the pain. The killing of those still alive, but on the brink of death. They too had to be saved, their souls too weak to fight the Eater of Souls. To kill them seems cruel doesn't it? It is how I earned my name you know." She said with a smile, but her eyes held the memories of the slain.

"I have seen the faces of those felled by your blade. I do not think those who have passed would think such. Your actions give them a second chance to be reborn in this world do they not?"

"Yes."

He did not reply, nor did she expect him to. She continued her story.

"I realized what was happening...that I was only bringing myself closer to my own end and again I stopped. Guilt can be just as painful as a stab to the heart. I have fought now every year, though I couldn't tell you the why of it any more. I feel nothing now, save the desire to see that spawn of evil rot in hell. And now, here I am."

"Have you ever returned to the lands upon which you have fought?"

"I bury the dead when I can. But no, I have no wish to return to such places." She waited, watching him measure his words.

"I was at the Valley of Sighs two days after your departure. The aura ... is immense there and would cripple a lesser demon."

"Aura? I have felt nothing."

He wondered then. Wondered if it was because it was _her_ emotions he had felt. If it was the remnants of her soul. Of the despair if felt being ripped from her body. The ... happiness? of saving another. _Foolishness._

"You are a fool."

"What?"

"You have already been defeated by your enemy. You sacrifice your own self, so that those beneath you may live, just to be again born into a world where this spawn of evil will await them?"

"What good is a world in which only you reside? Tell me _Lord_ Sesshomaru, when all is said and done, when everyone who is beneath you is dead, what will be left? A ruler of nothing. Even you, the stoic taiyoukai, needs someone."

Her words shook him. He did not like how her words effected him. Made him take a closer look at himself. He stood abruptly.

"Night is falling. We will begin our journey when the sun rises. For now, rest. I will return in the morning to collect you."

"And why is it that you think I am going anywhere with you?"

For the sake of his need to put distance between him and the dark-haired woman, he decided to ignore the jab. "There is one in my lands who will have knowledge of the symbols on you." He stopped turning to face her, his eyes glinting. "Until such a time when we know the properties of the curse, you are forbidden from 'saving' any souls."

She opened her mouth, eyes narrowed. He raised a hand, cutting her off.

"Do not defy me in this girl. I will be keeping your sword until such a time when you will not be tempted to use it for that purpose."

Before she could respond, he melted into the night. Rin had said to help her... his bastard brother wanted him to save her. _My debt will be paid to her by the time we reach the Western lands_, he decided, for she would reach there alive, instead of slaughtered by his own hands.

* * *

** Phew. This was a big chapter for me. I know some of you are really wondering what is on her back, yes? Well you will find out soon. As I said in the last chapter, I won't be posting for a couple days but I do hope you are enjoying it so far. I'm trying to keep Sesshomaru as much in character as possible...but then a SessxKags almost by definition is not really in character. But no worries, he will come out of his shell. Just wait ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Color of Blood

**The Color of Blood**

Dawn was just braking when Sesshomaru returned for his traveling companion. He had not slept the whole night, having much weighing on his mind. There were still many unanswered questions surrounding the miko. _No, she is no longer a miko_, he thought. Upon arriving at the cave, he sent out small trails of his aura in search of the woman in question. He had to make an effort to show no visible signs of the irritation he felt when realizing she was not where he had left her.

"I expected you at least an hour ago."

Spinning, his eyes locked onto the figure leaning casually against a tree, though the air of calm was clearly forced. Despite the fact that she had washed, very faint traces of turned soil clung to her. She had gone back to bury the dead.

"You defied this Sesshomaru. You did not rest here as I said."

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I am not one of your followers. I do as I please."

Straightening, she turned and began strolling in the direction of the Western lands. She was no fool, she knew what was coming and she did not have to wait long. She felt the graze of claws on her neck, leaving a slight sting as she barely stepped out of the way of the deadly taiyoukai's hands. His eyes followed as the woman leaped into the tree above. _Hn._

"You will not disobey me."

She stood calmly, balancing easily on the thin branch. "I follow you now because it is in my best interest to, Lord Sesshomaru. But don't think for one second that I do anything simply because you say. I have thought about what you have said, and I will agree to your terms. I will not use the sword for the purposes of saving any souls until we see this person you spoke of. But in return you will cease dictating orders and treat me as an equal."

"This Sesshomaru has no equal, therefore it is not necessary to treat you as such."

"Oh? No equal you say? Shall we find out? A duel to first blood then. If you win, from this point until we reach our destination, I will not question anything you ask me to do. But if we tie, you will acknowledge me as your equal and treat me accordingly."

He watched her for a moment, before he turned away. "Come girl, you waste my time."

Something very much like anger flashed through her. She would not back down this time. Leaping from the branch, she landed lightly on her feet on the ground below. She held her hand palm out to the side and the slight restlessness that had plagued her vanished as she wrapped her fingers around the familiar weight.

The great taiyoukai did not need to see the red sword gripped in the woman's hands to know where it was. The moment it had vanished from his waist he knew he had erred . He turned, claws lengthening, the only outward sign of his wrath.

"Tsk. I know you were taught better manners than that. Rudeness is unbecoming of a lord. I have challenged you fairly only to be met with contempt." Her face hardened. "You will know what it is to be humble."

"Impudent human. My honor demands I not kill you where you stand, but you will know pain and it will remind you the price of provoking me." He rumbled, his eyes tinging red.

The two rivals met in a clash. Claw met blade, before they leaped apart, bounding off trees to the wet ground strewn with leaves. Again they met in a blur of red and white before they once again broke apart. Neither paid attention to the passage of time, both ignored the strain of exhaustion that began to take its toll on their bodies; each refusing to bow to the other. The sun rose above the horizon as the pairs' deadly and oddly graceful dance came to a stop. They stood but an arms length apart, hot breaths visible in the crisp morning air, circling, eyes never wavering from the others.

_Drip._

_Drip._

Abruptly he straightened, the faintest trace of surprise flickered in his eyes before it vanished. He paused, finally feeling the warmth of blood as it was met by the cool breeze at his shoulder "You have drawn first blood." He said coldly.

She knew what he was thinking. Were she anyone of less honor, she could continue allowing him to believe that she alone had won.

_Drip._

She smiled. "I think not." Lowering her sword tipped in his blood, she allowed her own to mingle with the pool already gathering on the ground. "My blood is as red as yours." A gash of equal length to his ran from her shoulder to elbow.

He gazed at the girl, a confusion he had never felt warring within him. In his long life, only one had ever been seen as equal to him, and he was long dead. His father, the Great Inu Taisho. A man he had once respected but had never understood. And now, another stood before him. Another he did not understand. Instinct demanded he leave this being, to return to what was familiar. But something else told him it was too late.

"We must leave this place. Our blood will soon draw many youkai here." Turning, he began the long journey across the Eastern lands.

"Our bargain?"

He paused but did not turn. "Your blood is indeed as red as mine."

* * *

**So sorry about this chapter taking so long. I tried posting it two days ago and then again yesterday...and this morning, but I kept getting errors every time. Anyhow, here is the next chapter. Yes it is short, but don't worry, the next chapter will begin giving our favorite pair a ... new perspective on one another. ;)**

**Many, many thanks to my friend _potterfan36041_ for letting me bounce ideas off you and for your wonderful suggestions. And of course, THANK YOU readers for reading my story. Reviewers, you are awesome. Thank you for your encouragement.**


	9. Chapter 9 Memories of the Young

**Memories of the Young**

Night had fallen upon the two silent travelers when at last they came upon a small stream to rest. Stars peered through wispy clouds and the plump, lazy moon hung low in the midnight sky. The taiyoukai settled next to a large boulder, seemingly oblivious to the relief on his exhausted companion's face. Though she had no regrets, it had taken her all of last night to bury the dead villagers. Her body had not fully recovered from her supernatural return to the land of the living, and more than anything she needed rest.

They had covered a good distance, her fellow traveler's pace unsympathetic. She made no complaint; satisfied that despite the uneasy silence between them, they had come to a _maruku osameru_

of sorts... an acceptable settlement for two who once upon a time were enemies and even now were wary acquaintances at best. **(1)**

Her body told her to lie down, but she had no wish to fight the chill air with only a cloak to warm her. The cold would not kill her, but warmth brought her a sense of ease and comfort that no longer existed elsewhere. She felt a pair of golden eyes track her movements as she set about making a small fire, but kept her own eyes trained on the leaves and twigs as they began to blaze.

She laid as near as she dared to the flames, watching as the campfire cast shadows across the ground, unconcerned that enemies would attack in the night. Even in sleep she could sense the souls of others.. The sensuous movements as the fire flickered and danced soothed her. _Mayhap this time I will be tired enough for my sleep to be void of_ _the nightmares that plague me_, was her last thought as she drifted. It was not long before the intent eyes watching the slumbering woman slid closed to find their own rest.

Neither was aware of the unnatural fog that crept slowly towards the camp, nor the soft kaleidescope of colors that swirled lazily between the two still figures.

***

_Howls filled the night. Long howls of mourning befitting the death of the Great Inu no Taisho. None approached the two figures who stood on the hill overlooking the Western Palace. Their mourning was one of silence. A young youkai lifted his head to see his mother who sat regally in her inu form, coldly observing the procession below._

_"Mother, why do we not mourn Father? Do you not feel sorrow that your mate --"_

_"You shall not call Inutaisho such again." She said with no emotion. "He was no mate of mine. I will not mourn one who betrays his pack and his duties as Lord of the Western lands all for the sake of a human."_

_"I do not understand Mother."_

_She huffed. Had she been in her human form, a laugh with no real amusement would have been heard. "Your miserable excuse of a father deceived us all. A 'demon of demons' indeed! He was weak, succumbing to something so low as human love at the cost of his own demise." She shifted, nodding her great head to the youkais below._

_"Soon you shall lead this pack. Do not falter as Toga did. Heed me my son. Emotion is __nothing but a weakness. Conquer it, break it, destroy it and no one will surpass you."_

_The young youkai hesitated. "But Mother --" A great paw flashed, sending him flying, leaving him gasping, tears of pain in his golden eyes._

_"Whats this? Tears? Pathetic. Know this Sesshomaru." She said with menace, looming over his fallen form. "I will ensure the House of Inu is never shamed again."_

_**He knew the ending to this dream. It always ended the same.**_

_The taiyoukia showed no mercy to the young youkai. His beating was severe and did not stop until his tears ceased to flow. She left him lying on the cold floor in his chambers, not wanting to move his aching body._

_**Sesshomaru resigned himself to the pain, knowing that relief would only come when his mind finally released him from his subconscious prison. So enmeshed was he in the memory of pain, at first he did not see or feel the gentle hands that lifted the boy ... him, before lying him carefully on the palette nearby. Soft hands swept silver locks of hair from his eyes, a cool, wet cloth ran lightly across his face, soothing the sting and burn.**_

_**Shock coursed through him. This was not right. This had never happened. Who was this?**_

_**The stranger crooned tenderly as the young inu whimpered. They began to sing, the words unrecognizable, inconsequential but beautiful in their intention. The being remained there, with him, until dawns rays began inching their way through the windows. He thought perhaps he protested when the mysterious figure rose, placing a small kiss on his brow before vanishing, leaving only the peaceful scent of --**_

_*******_

Golden eyes snapped open, darting left then right, searching through the faint light of dawn. A small movement across the long-dead fire caught his attention. Cobalt eyes stared back, the remnants of sleep and ... worry apparent in her expression before she stood.

Confusion coursed through her. Confusion and ... concern for a young boy she had never known. Kneeling down, she brought cupped hands full of water to her mouth, using the time to get her thoughts in order. She did not understand why she had dreamed such a thing, nor why it tugged such feelings from her.

"I suppose you want to... " She stopped. The taiyoukai was already fading into the forest. "..be on our way." Shaking her head she followed, keeping the stiff figure within eyesight, but content to use the space to consider her curious dream, unaware that her companion was doing much the same.

* * *

**1. Maruku osameru: "To smooth over a quarrel or dispute" Lit. "To suppress roundly." Phrase means to come to an amicable/acceptable settlement by removing sharp corners of differences, each side making concessions.**

**

* * *

****Nine Chapters Done!!! Well, my friend (who is so awesome and great) looked this over for me. She wanted the dream to be a bit longer and I stared at it for a bit, but couldn't figure out how to go about it without giving away things to come. But either way she has been a big help. Thanks for taking the time to review all my stuff and letting me run ideas by you.**

**Also, BIG thanks and appreciation to _arrowheadhunter_ for being a continuous reviewer. I would LOVE to get a few other reader's opinions, thoughts, gripes etc. ... but I promise I wont hold anything hostage if you dont.**

**Lastly, I thought I would give those who care a peak into my thought process for the direction this story took with the dreams. I thought long and hard about how to deal with the biggest problem for a SessxKag Romance story. Sesshomaru's "emotional constipation" for lack of a better term. Then I had a brilliant idea! Dreams. Soooo here we are, with more to come. Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

PS: Some errors/typos were pointed out to me, so this is the corrected version of CH9 - I apologize. I DO try to go over my chapters with a fine-tooth comb, but sometimes things slip past me. :)


	10. Chapter 10 Doubt Me Not

**Doubt Me Not **

Their travel was much the same as the day before, silent. Their thoughts never left the confines of their own minds as they moved over the rolling hills leading to the border of the Western lands. Both of them had come to a silent agreement that casual words would not really be necessary. At one time, this would have gone against her very nature, but her own thoughts had been her only company for so long, she no longer knew the ease of sharing one's musings. A chill crawled down her spine, bringing her attention back to her surroundings.

She glanced up at the slate gray sky, watching as a lone shadow in the form of a raven flew in spirals above. A specter that radiated a familiar malice. The wind pushed the hood of her cloak from her face, before tugging strands of long black hair from its leather binding. Stopping, she closed her eyes, seeking, feeling.

Sesshomaru stopped, turning impatiently as he felt the aura of the woman behind him pause. The reprimand he was going to give never left his mouth. He watched, fascinated as she stood, hands loose at her sides, head raised to the sky. The gloom of the day did nothing to hide the onyx shine of her hair as the wind swirled it around her. Her eyes slowly slid open, searing him. They were no longer cobalt, but glowed ultramarine, their depths seemingly endless. The wind blew toward him carrying her scent, mixing it with his. He barely stopped a snarl at the intrusion, uneasy with how easily they merged. The wind changed direction, bringing new scents. He once again faced the west, eyes narrowed.

"Woman."

"I know. We will soon have company. Many. They were sent by the Eater."

"He has an army?"

"No. He can manipulate the souls of the weak-willed and those already corrupted by evil. He is the devil whispering in your ear. He wishes to provoke me." She said as her eyes dimmed to their original color. "He brings them to me... should they die, he will feed from them. He attempts to force my hand."

"You cannot save them."

"No ... I cannot." She said softly. "I have given you my word." Those eyes pierced him again, grave, having no less effect on him than before. "I will have to live with my choice. Their faces will be burned into my memory ... just as they will be in yours, doubt me not. Remember with each swipe of your claws, each stab of your sword, we condemn them to nothingness." She pulled the Red Sword free of it's sheath and he watched as the red glow faded until its aura was gone, leaving nothing but a tool for killing. "Remember them...they deserve that much."

He had no chance to tell her that her words were foolish and nonsensical as the first wave of youkai and human alike bore down on them. Their eyes held a desire for only one thing, the death of the two travelers before them. Screams rang out as the onslaught fell under blade and claw. He caught glimpses of the silver cloaked female as she grimly felled one foe after another. Pain tinged her aura, dulling it, though a quick inspection showed she carried no wounds on her person.

He turned back as a massive bull youkai roared, swinging a deadly fist. He lunged to the side, avoiding the attack. He called his poison whip to him, cleanly severing it's head from it's body before twisting around, narrowly missing being hit by the scythes swung by two human soldiers.

"Below you!" he heard shouted, even as he was already leaping high into the air. Soil exploded as a hebiyoukai erupted from the ground, fangs reaching for limbs not quite out of reach. **(1)**

_Thump._

A sword flew through the air, piercing the hebi cleanly through its skull. It hissed as it crumpled to the ground. His glare turned to the woman a distance away.

"Girl, do not interfere with --" He watched as a tsuchigumo threw its webbing, successfully binding the woman's legs to the ground, making it impossible for her to move. She cursed, yanking a small tanto from her waistband, trying to cut away the sticky substance. Two oni began to close in on the entangled woman from behind. It was clear that she would not be free in time. _Foolish girl_, he thought,_ she does not know the cost of her illogical sacrifice. _**(2)**

Her time was up. His eyes sharpened as she finally got one leg free. It was too late to dodge the iron club as the oni raised it above her head. Sesshomaru did not remember running across the field, he did not remember pulling the pulsing sword from the place it rested at his waist, nor did he recall killing both oni with one slash of the blade. But he would not forget the look of surprise on the woman's face.

"Lord Sessh --"

"Retrieve your sword woman. We are ... even now." She cast a lingering glance at the transformed sword still in his hand before nodding. Questions could wait until later. A roar split the air as another wave of human and youkai rushed over the hills. Wave after wave came, and one by one the fell.

It was only when the battle had ended, when the hills were covered with the bodies of slain enemies, and the female and him were the only ones left, that Sesshomaru realized what sword he had wielded and what having used it meant. His mind rebelled against it. _I was simply paying back a debt_.

He eyes glanced down at his feet, seeing the dead face of one condemned, starring back. _'Remember them.. they deserve that much.'_

"Do you doubt me now?" The question came on a trail of wind, faint and hollow. She stood in the midst of the carnage, sword not raised in triumph, but lowered in defeat.

"This Sesshomaru knows not what you speak of." Without another look, he began walking, by all appearances, unaffected and unconcerned. But deep down, he knew that he deceived not only her, but himself.

* * *

**1. Hebiyoukai - Snake demon**

**2. Tsuchigumo - Spider demon**

***I got these translations off the internet, so I don't know if this is right, I hope it is for those that are familiar with the language. I apologize if they are not.***

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Phew. Another chapter out. Well I hope for those that enjoy a good fight scene that this is a least a _little_ bit more what you were looking for. I'm afraid that its about a descriptive as I can get about such things. (I'm terrible at fight scenes.) Well, now were are starting to see Sesshomaru's shell break a little _ne_? I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have a long list of ideas on paper for the next chapters. I just have to get them written ;) Though, if anyone has any ideas of their own, I would be happy to hear them. Until next chapter!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Bound to A Dream

**Chapter 11 – Bound to A Dream**

"You carry the Tetsusaiga."

Their journey had finally brought them into Western territory. Night had just fallen when Sesshomaru abruptly stopped and said they would rest, surprising her. She'd waited until they were settled, venison cooking over a small fire before she brought up the sword.

He arched a brow. Clearly a response was not needed for something so obvious.

"It was lost. How did you come by it?"

"The hanyou gave it to me."

Her head jerked up, shock on her face. "He could not. He is dead."

"Yes."

"Now who is the one playing games?" She said sharply.

"He came in the form of a spirit. His pack was with him as well."

"I don't understand. His..spirit? Why would he come to see you? Or give up the sword?"

"He is under the mistaken impression that I am to use the sword for it's intended purpose." Leaning back the taiyoukai closed his eyes, clearly done with the conversation.

"...It's purpose is to ... protect." She said slowly.

"Hn."

It was her eyes that remained intent on the one across the fire that night. The numbness that had all but taken hold of her warred with that last bright part of her.. And as she closed her eyes memories came to her of a time when joy and friendship flourished; when love and hope were abundant and could conquer anything.

***

_"Kagooooommeeeeeeee!" The hanyou whined, trying to tug his finger away from its tormentor. They had stopped for lunch after a long morning of travel. The sky was bright and clear, a welcome breeze blowing steadily around the content group of travelers. _

_An amused sigh passed her lips. "Inuyasha, stop complaining, it's just a splinter! Hold still and I'll have it out in a jiffy." She leaned over his finger, needle in hand, working on gently prying the large thorn embedded in his hand._

_**Pitiful. **_

_Miroku chuckled. "Inuyasha, you can take more beatings than a practice dummy but you cry over a thorn in your finger." He shook his head. "Tch. What are we going to do with you?"_

_"Heh! Like you're one to talk! Just two hours ago you were crying like a baby. Serves you right monk! Trying to grab Kagome's as--"_

_"Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly._

_"Well he did! Heh! Got a taste of your own medicine when Kirara bit you on _your_ as- OW!!!"_

_**Hn. For a brief moment a small spark of amusement was visible in a pair of observing eyes.**_

_"Ops, sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to stab you." She said innocently._

_Sango chuckled at their antics as she petted Kirara affectionately. Watching with amusement as Inuyasha grumbled until Kagome had finally removed the splinter. _

_"Kagome, I'm hungry! What did you bring us to eat today, huh?" Shippo hopped excitedly, his eyes bright with excitement._

_Sitting back, she pretended to contemplate, a finger tapping her chin. "Hmm, lets see..." She snapped her fingers. Reaching insider her bag, she smiled mischievously. "You know, I think I may just have something special in here... Ah ha! Here we go!" She held out a large box of food that she had prepared at home that morning before coming through the well._

_**Enough. I tire of watching such a pointless scene. But no matter what direction he turned, no matter how hard he tried to tear his eyes from the idyllic picture, he could not. He was bound. A growl issued forth. but the group before him could not hear it. **_

_**A woman frowned. A growl? There had never been a growl before.**_

_Pleased exclamations were heard and the group wasted no time digging in to the treats. Kagome was quiet, listening as her friends happily conversed, content for the moment just to watch, soaking up this golden moment._

_**Oh how she wished she could stay. Here, in this memory, feeling again.**_

_She was brought out of her wanderings when Inuyasha abruptly stood, hand at his sword. The chatter came to a halt. Miroku too stood, staff in hand, a fierce frown on his face._

_"Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly as her and Sango got to their feet. _

_"Naraku. He's headed right for us... but something is different." The hanyou said, jaw clenched, worry etched on his face._

_**Golden eyes narrowed, muscles tensing as he surveyed the small open area surrounded by woods. It is only a dream, he thought, I need do nothing. Why do I ready for battle as if to help the bastard and miko?**_

_Desperately Kagome stretched out her untrained miko abilities, trying to feel what Inuyasha felt. A cold feeling of dread washed down her spine and she couldn't help the small backward step she took in sheer adulterated fear. She had been in battle now several times but never had she felt like this... it was as if whatever came for them was a harbinger of terrible things to come._

_Rooted in place, her voice frozen, she could not warn Inuyasha as a great shadowy form in the shape of a serpent streaked across the ground. It's massive head rose, looking down at the hanyou. As it coiled to strike her unprepared friend, the determination to protect someone she cared for won over the crippling fear. _

_"Oh no you don't! You're not going to hurt ANY of my friends!"_

_Leaping, she used her whole body to shove Inuyasha aside, just as the shadow struck. Her expression fierce, her eyes never wavered from her enemy as she waited for the blow she knew was to come. She did not feel fear, only a relieved satisfaction that she had saved Inuyasha._

_**She gasped as a blur of white and red grasped her waist, wrenching her out of the serpent's range. She held her breath as she looked down to see not the ground or her friends, but white. White everywhere. Sounds faded until all she heard was the silence echoed by a gentle wind. The warm band around her waist tightened as they spun faster in the endless white. She did not understand. The was no searing pain, none of her friends fighting the shadow before finally killing it, no days spent healing from wounds. This was not part of the memory...her dream... this had never happened, she thought dizzily.**_

_**His was conflicted. He felt anger at the human in his arms, anger at himself for his actions. Confusion, a foreign feeling, made him question the reason he had felt compelled to protect the human miko in this dream from harm. And why continue to do so even now as the world spun? Why did he not let go? His lip curled as his hands refused to release her. This dream will end now, he commanded to himself. But it did not end. The world slowly came to a stop, white turning to streaks of light orange and pink. Tints of blues and violets skirting the edges.**_

_**With more effort than it should have taken, Sesshomaru dropped his arm from her waist and stepped back. The figure in front of him stood there, her back turned to him. She had changed. Her body that of a woman now instead of a girl, no white shirt and bare legs, but a robe of dark red and hakama of black. He frowned.**_

_**She bit her lip, holding back the protest as the warmth that had been around her was removed. She turned, wanting to see who had taken her from a pleasant dream, turned nightmare. Her heart stopped as for the first time the white and red the had been a blur a short time ago, came into focus. She looked up into a stone face holding burning amber eyes that glared at her almost accusingly.**_

_**"Sesshomaru!"**_

_*******_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Comment Add: A review brought to my attention that perhaps some might be confused about the dreams. So this is to clarify. Yes, Sesshomaru and Kagome have shared two dreams now. One was a childhood memory of Sesshomaru's and the one above is a memory of Kagome's. The **_Bold Italics_** portion is the parts where their subconsious is thinking, talking, etc and there is an alteration to the original memory (ie. Kagome was obviously not around when Sesshomaru was a child, but in the dream she is) . While the simple _italics _portion is the unaltered/original dream/memory. If you are still confused please let me know and I will PM you with more details. Thanks for the reviews!

**Author's Drabble: Well, first I wan't to say sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. The stresses of work the last week or so drained me of any energy or creativity I had, BUT I finally have a couple of days off and will work on the next one tomorrow. (It will probably be two chapters as what I have planned may be too long to fit into only one, but we'll see.) This was a bit of a tough chapter to write. It was difficult switching from a very serious tone to a slightly carefree one for part of the chapter, but overall I think it sent the message I wanted.**

**Revelations to come in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**

**PS: Also, I've noticed that the number of hits on the last chapter were alot less than the ones before. Is this due to the pace of the story, type of story or is it just because school started again and all of my school readers are busy getting back into the groove of things? Anyway, just curious. I have no plans to not finish the story. I still like it and want to see the ending come to fruition and as long as there is at least ONE reader out there who likes it, I will continue.**

**Happy Reading.**


	12. Chapter 12 Old Wounds

**Chapter 12 – Old Wounds**

"Sesshomaru!" She gasped as she jerked awake to consciousness. Her eyes met orbs tinged with red. Her breath stopped in her chest when the taiyoukai leaped up from his resting spot and stalked over to her side. The rapidly dissipating fog swirled around him as he moved in on his prey. With one swift move, he reached out bunching his hand in the front of her shirt yanking her to her feet. He face was only inches from hers as he growled.

"What have you done woman?"

She tugged futilely at the hand holding her in place, her feet barely touching the ground.

"Me!? I have done nothing! I don't even understand how it was possible ... but ... you were there weren't you? You ... how much did you see? You pulled me to safety ... how were you able to do that?" She asked her voice quavering and she didn't know why.

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman, assessing the truth of her words. Abruptly, he released her and took a step back. Anger still seethed below the surface of his skin, but it was not longer directed at the one before him.

"It was only a dream. In truth, I did not prevent you from being injured. The past cannot be changed."

She tilted her head, one arm crossing her body clutching her other arm as if to hold herself together. "Still ... why did you do it?"

His eyes flicked to the Tetsusaiga, which seemed to be ... pleased. It pulsed faintly, almost a hum. His hand curled into a fist.

"It seems that it was what the sword wished."

"I ... see."

_You deny the truth yet again ... brother._

"Hn." He siezed the pommel of Tetsusaiga, and tightened his hold on it until the leather wrapped around it creaked. He bit back a growl as he heard faint laughter that was for his ears alone.

"What is the cause? How is this happening?"

"I know not." He was not ready to reveal his suspicions, about the role he was sure his cursed half-brother played in this.

She was silent, her eyes avoiding his as she gathered her things in the dim morning light. Her thoughts were in turmoil. She felt confusion and disappointment. But there was no reason to feel such. You had to have an expectation a ... hope to be disappointed. She cast a glance at him and was startled to see him staring at her intently.

"You took a blow meant for the hanyou. One that could have killed you, but for Inuyasha would have likely proved to be merely an injury of no real consequence. You had no fear in you, yet knew the chances of surviving that attack were slim."

She paused before nodding slightly. "Affection ... no, love can give a person the strength to do the impossible. I was afraid before I saw Inuyasha in danger, but my desire to see him come to no harm was stronger. It did not matter what happened to me as long as those I cared for were safe. My mother once told me that 'nothing great can ever be accomplished without love.' No words were ever more true to me than those." She said softly. **(1) **

"That is irrational. Nothing great can come of such a useless emotion." He said automatically.

She shrugged. "I guess that depends on what you consider great. Rin didn't stay with you out of obligation. The human child stayed because she loved you, despite the fact that at times human and youkai alike shunned her for it. Sango never gave up on her brother because she loved him ... your father, despite the fact that he was dying from his battle with Ryukotsusei, found the strength to save two beings whom he loved as well. These things to me, are great." **(2)**

He snarled. "Do not speak of Inutaisho. He was weak! He tarnished the House of Inu betraying his duty and sacrificing his honor."

She shook her head sadly. "Your mother was wrong to tell you such a thing. And she did an injustice to you, her own son, forcing you to make her untruths your own. He did not sacrifice his honor, he made the ultimate sacrifice **for** honor." She stepped forward and looked at him with unnerving force. "Because what a transgression it would be to prefer existence above honor, and for the sake of life to lose your reasons for living." Her cobalt eyes turned aqua, seeing past cloth, past skin and bone. **(3)**

His chest was tight. Her words were claws, flaying him, piercing him, tearing open old wounds. Wretched girl. He tried to move away, and it was only then that he realized that the tightness was not in his chest, but lying upon it. A small hand pressed warmly over his thundering heart. His eyes shot to hers.

"There is good in you Sesshomaru. Your soul holds darkness yes, but it holds something I think your father placed great value in as well. Rin saw it, your ability to care for another. That's why I do what I do ... protecting souls ... so they have a chance to feel everything I once felt, what I wish ..." She looked down, startled to see her hand resting on the great taiyoukai. She flushed and stepped back. Where were all these feelings lost to her for so long coming from?

"We should continue our travel before we lose any more daylight." She said formally, walking swiftly past the still form, leaving the echo of words and the scent of lotus blossoms and rain trailing behind her.

* * *

**1.** **Quote borrowed from** **G. W. F. Hegel**

**2. Just in case anyone is scratching their heads wondering who Ryukotsusei is, he was the dragon that Toga fought and sealed. According to Myoga, his fight with the dragon is what ultimately killed Toga, as he was severely injured when he went to save Inuyasha's mother. **

**3. Quote borrowed from Decimus Iunius Iuvenalis, known in English as Juvenal, was a Roman poet active in the late 1****st**_** and early 2**__**nd**__** century AD. He is the author of the **__**Satires**_**. The _original_ quote is as follows: "Hold it the greatest sin to prefer existence to honor, and for the sake of life, to lose the reasons for living."**

**

* * *

**

Author's Drabbles: Another one down! Woho! Well, hope everyone enjoyed it. I hope the progression of the charcters is suitable. I wanted something a bit challenging to write and I definitely got it. I think most people are resistant to change and Sesshomaru is certainly in the catergory at the top of the list, so I've had to do alot of brainstorming trying to come up with things, words, actions, etc that will be infuencial enough to make a huge impact on how he thinks and make him reassess himself. I am happy with it so far, I hope you all agree. :) Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13 Protection

**Chapter 13 - Protection**

It did not take long for Sesshomaru to lead them through the thick forests of the Western lands. An uneasy silence hung between them, one that was not eased by the uncommonly pleasant day. It almost seemed a crime as birds sang in harmony and a soft breeze rustled the leaves of the tree tops turned a myriad of colors by the coming fall. It was likely the last day to hold any warmth and the creatures residing there were taking full advantage, uncaring of the two beings who's internal conflicts prevented them from enjoying it.

Her guide stopped, his eyes directed ahead where the thick line of trees narrowed to a small path. The air was calm and quiet, not in fear but respect. She closed her eyes and inhaled. The sweet scent of cherry blossoms and dew filled her lungs. She reached out her senses and felt a being, ancient and powerful.

"We are here." Sesshomaru said, moving forward.

She followed and her breath caught. Beams of sunlight broke through the thick canopy of trees to play with the dust moats drifting lazily about. A pond filled with white pond lilies sat amidst a ground covered in lush grass and beyond it an enormous cherry tree slept. It's branches bursting with blossoms. It was surreal, as if time itself had frozen the beauty found here.

"So, you have finally come... Great Lord Sesshomaru."

Her eyes darted to a woman who sat calmly on a stone bench beside the cherry tree. She was just as beautiful as her surroundings, wearing a robe swirling with the colors of autumn. Her hair a burnt orange, curled in long waves around her face, pooling in her lap. Her feet were bare and she could make out faint silver markings that looked like vines creeping up her skin before being hidden by cloth. Her skin was pale and glowed faintly. But her eyes are what were most unusual. They were white. The woman was blind.

"Hag." His companion turned to him in confusion, but he paid her no attention.

"Haha … Just as pleasant as you were 200 years ago, and still have learned nothing I see."

"I am not interested in your games hag."

"I know why you are here inuyokai." The woman sighed. "Your father was much more pleasant."

Despite her blindness, her eyes zeroed unerringly on the dark haired woman standing at Sesshomaru's side. "You are late young one." She chided gently. "Time is almost out, winter will soon be upon us." Standing she glided to stand before her two visitors.

"I would have come sooner had I known … what is your name? My companion neglected to mention it and 'hag' just does not seem to suit you."

The woman paused, surprise etched in her form. Her head tilted and an air of intentness settled around her.

"You do not see what he does. What do you see when you look at me?"

"... A young woman bearing the changes of the seasons. You have a very old soul, one of neither good nor evil, but simply is."

The blind woman exhaled. "Inuyasha was right about you young one. You can see a being's true self. Their soul. I am the Seer of the Seasons, Michiyo. " **(1)**

"Inuyasha?"

"I have spoken with his spirit." She smiled. "But that is not what we must speak of today. You have something upon you that you must show me."

"Yes." She glanced at Sesshomaru. "Might we go inside?"

"No need. If you would permit me?" The woman asked softly, holding out a hand.

Sesshomaru nodded, seeing the girl's hesitation, and watched intently as she placed her hand in the hag's … the Seer's. Another revelation. He observed as the Seer folded her hands over the one she held and closed her eyes, a look of concentration on her face. Her aura swelled and energy crackled around her, causing the surface of the water to ripple, testament to how much power she was using. It was some time later before she exhaled wearily and folded her hands in her lap.

"A powerful curse it is, crafted in the darkest days of the winter solstice. One that even I cannot break." Michiyo looked sadly at them. "It is a terrible thing that has been done to you."

"Do you know what the markings upon me mean?" She asked, forcing her voice to remain steady.

"I can tell you what they say, but I do not know entirely their meaning. The symbol on your left shoulder speaks of a gift from Body and Spirit, on the right a gift from Hope and Soul. It says together these two things will burn away death's shadow, but a life will be forfeit. Only an unhesitating sacrifice can save one lost. You have already determined what the meaning is of having only one remaining white feather?"

"Yes."

Michiyo looked unseeing over the pond.

"You hold back your words Seer. Speak plainly." Sesshomaru said, even as an uneasy feeling settled over him. His body tensed and he moved unknowingly to stand closer to his companion.

She turned back to face them shaking her head in regret. "The creature who placed this curse upon you recognized your greatest strength. Your ability to selflessly care for others. He knew you could not help but do what your very nature bade of you … save all those you could. He has used that against you. His intention was never to collect the souls of those you saved, but to take your own. And when he has it all, he will have the power to return to this world, and he will destroy it with his evil."

Silence reigned. Sesshomaru's thoughts whirled and clashed. Harsh lessons learned long past reminded him that this was the price one paid for a weakness. But another, unused part of him could not help but watch with some unnamed emotion as the woman next to him faltered under the weight of this new blow.

She took a staggering step back, laughing hollowly.. "All these years for nothing ...To think that I thought I was saving them all when in truth, I only bring everyone closer to the end." She spun around, walking to the stone bench before sinking down.

"Woman."

Avoiding his gaze, she raised a hand wearily. "Stop Sesshomaru. I have no wish to hear you point out once again what a foolish mistake it was to --"

She had no time to react as she was unceremoniously lifted and flung into the air. She gasped as she hit cool water. It wasn't until her feet reached the bottom of the pond and she was completely submerged that she realized what had happened. Kicking furiously, she took a deep breath as she broke the surface. Flashing dark blue eyes met hard gold ones.

"I have told you once that this Sesshomaru cares not for self-pity. What is done cannot be changed. The battle, while greatly weighted in the Eater's favor, is not yet lost. This Sesshomaru chooses to fight."

They stared at one another for a long moment before she nodded sharply. Climbing out of the water, clothes dripping, she walked to him. "You are right Sesshomaru. I forgot myself and thank you for reminding me that there is always hope." She said gravely.

"Hn."

She turned to Michiyo. "Is there nothing else you can tell us about the curse?'

Michiyo shook her head. "I can tell you nothing more than what I have. It is up to you to figure out the meaning behind the riddle... but I may be able to help some." She smiled mysteriously. "The Eater cannot return without the final piece of your soul. He will pursue you now more than ever. The markings upon your body are tied to the last remaining piece of your soul. It is how he is able to find you. I cannot remove the markings, but I CAN remove your soul."

"W ...what?"

"I suppose it is better to say ... I can trade a piece of it for another. But take heed, it is only temporary and will only buy you a little more time to solve the riddle. It cannot last forever and I cannot predict all the effects."

"And whose soul would I trade it for?"

Michiyo paused before turning meaningfully to the Taiyoukai standing next to her.

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru said coldly.

The Seer seemed amused. "You have a better idea? Was it not you who said you would fight? This will give you the time you need to find a way to defeat him. I thought the House of Inu was known for their battle strategy. Besides, it is only temporary. And who better to protect her soul? Or is there someone else you trust more for the task?"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru ... I think she is right. I don't like it any more than you, but she is correct. I will have no choice but to do what is in my nature to do. The day we were attacked ... I do not think I can do that again. And at least this way, the Eater will not be able to find us so easily. I believe I can manage it for a short time, and you?" She challenged.

His eyes flashed and he stalked over to her until they were a mere inch apart. She looked up into his stone face, not daring to move as a foreign tension built between them. She watched as he inhaled deeply, holding his breath as he narrowed his eyes. Something dangerous passed over his face before it quickly vanished.

"This Sesshomaru agrees. But hear me woman, this Sesshomaru does not share what is his easily and you will bear the consequences if what is mine is damaged."

"Don't worry Sesshomaru." She said softly, the faint traces of a smile on her lips. "I will protect you."

* * *

**1. Michiyo means "Three-thousand generations" (at least, according to my internet source ****.com/widgets/toys/namegen/969/**** - under female names, I typed in "season" and got this)**

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Sorry, its been longer than a week I think, since I posted the last story, but I am making up for it by posting two (yes, I said TWO chapters) tonight. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. I would (as any sane fiction write can attest to) LOVE some feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14 A Choice

**Chapter 14 – A Choice**

"Are you both ready?" Michiyo asked.

"Are you sure of this Lady Michiyo?"

The Seer's tinkling laugh bounced off the trees. "Young one, when it comes to souls, one can never be sure about anything. The process will work, as to what all the ramifications will be, you will know when they happen." She pulled out a small dagger from her robes. "Your hands please."

"Blood, Seer?" The inuyoukai asked sharply.

"There must be an exchange. Blood exchanges are the most powerful, and power is what you need. Now ... make your choice."

They both stepped forward and each received one swift slice of the blade to their palms. Blood welled, pooling in their palms.

"Quickly now, grasp hands." The Seer said, stepping back. Her arms outstretched, she began chanting. It was a sweet sound, like music echoing all around.

Blue met gold. A cool, elegant hand tipped in sharp claws connected with one small and soft. Blood mixed and a tingling warmth raced up their arms.

A wind began swirling around them, thousands of pink blossoms cocooning them. She gasped as she felt a gentle tug inside her, nothing like the pain she endured when pieces of her soul were wrenched from her. For a single instant there was an emptiness that she barely even had time to acknowledge before something else took its place. It was hot, hotter than anything she'd ever felt. Fierce and wild. It pulled at her, wanting out from behind the walls of ice that was it's imprisonment. Her vision swam dizzily. She struggled in vain to focus on the shocked face in front of her, her hand tightening its grip. But she could not help it as she hurdled down, down.

Sesshomaru growled, his heart thundering as he felt a piece of his soul break away. Incredulous panic set in for a heart stopping instant before a calm settled deep inside him. Like a balm, it soothed the frayed edges. It brought a serene peace he had never knew existed. Distantly, he heard a gasp, felt a small hand tighten on his own. With great effort, his eyes cracked open. He saw the dark-haired woman falling and as if in slow motion, he wrapped an arm around her, cushioning her as they both fell, drifting.

*******

_He was wandering amidst trees covered in glitter, soft whiteness crunching lightly under his feet. There was a hushed stillness as the snow fell soundlessly. This place ... was bittersweet, untouched. He walked, his senses giving him no clear direction. He paused when he found a familiar scent, but was unsure as to why it seemed to settle in him with a sense of rightness._

_He was compelled to follow it until he came upon a glade. Steamy fog, heavy with the sweet scent, swirled as warm water met the chill of the air. He stepped forward, his feet at the edges of the earth. His eyes pierced the mist, staring intently at the dim figure standing in the center of a hot spring. Her skin was bare, onyx hair pulled forward, ends floating gently on the water. Pale skin __glowed as fireflies danced all around. Her back was turned slightly toward him, and he could see the two large feathered wings tattooed on her skin. They were a stunning white, starting at her shoulders and slopping down until the tips reached the curve of her hips. _

_There was an air of sadness around her as she stared at the water's surface. He looked down. Reflecting back was the same woman, but her eyes were closed in resignation. Great black wings enveloping her. Behind her stood a shadow, moving steadily closer. He heard a snarl as claws dripping in blood sank deep into delicate skin. The woman with white wings cried out, her head flung back, blood running down her arms from the sharp punctures._

_He watched as if from a distance, seeing his own self trying to move. Observing as he struggled, freezing as he saw yet another of himself standing on the other side of the water. His face was emotionless and unconcerned as he stared at the woman. Red amber met frozen gold. His second self turned to walk into the snow laden woods._

_She cried out again, thrashing as she was pulled deeper into the water._

_His first self growled, and he again attempted to move into the water. His second paused, head turned, indifferent eyes clashed with ones raging. _

_"You and I, we are two of of the same. One shall move us closer, the other further away, you cannot choose both."_

_They turned, eyes boring into him. The first drew Tetsusaiga holding it out, the other held nothing. "Chose."_

_Time seemed to stand still, but time waited for no one. He saw the woman take one final breath before she was pulled under. He grabbed the sword._

_*******_

**_

* * *

_**

Author's Drabble: Short I know, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging with the last chapter, and it seemed a bit too long if I left this all as one. I figured this scene was strong enough to stand on it's own. By the way, it just so happened that I was listening to the radio when I wrote this chapter and a song came on called 'Listen To Your Heart' by D.H.T (THE SLOW VERSION!!!) Anyway, it seemed to fit this chapter perfectly except instead of the "when he's calling for you" part, reverse it to "when she's calling for you" ... tears in my eyes I tell ya!!! Well hope you like it and play that song if you can. It really sets the mood ;)

PS: The author takes no blame for any spelling or grammar errors in the last two chapters as she was writing it at 1am on a work night. Is she crazy? Yes.


	15. Chapter 15 Mortal

**Chapter 15 - Mortal**

It was the bone crushing vice squeezing around her chest that forced her to flirt with the edges of consciousness. The wet chill that soaked through cloth and skin, seeping into her bones that told her she should wake. But it was the voice demanding she breathe, as again her chest was squeezed, that brought her back.

She coughed uncontrollably as pond water was expelled from her burning lungs. Hands turned her to her side, holding her up when her shaking arms would not. It seemed an eternity before she could take her first true breath, before self-awareness returned. Her eyes glanced around, for the first time noticing the changes in their surroundings. The once vibrant cherry tree was barren. A mere skeleton of its once glorious self. The brown grass beneath her palms scratched, and the pond was now murky and dull.

She sat up, her eyes meeting those of an equally soaked taiyoukai. The heat she found there scorched her. His eyes blazed with so many emotions, it caused that small fragment of him she carried to growl in approval. She felt something loosen in her, as if one of the many chains holding whatever Sesshomaru had locked away so long ago, had broken. Startled, she clapped a hand over her heart.

Uneasy, she stood and took a hasty step back from the crouching youkai. She had to force herself to remain in place as he stood gracefully. His eyes glittered in anger and challenge as he softly took a step forward. His hands shot out, grasping the tops of her arms. Her jaw firmed, determined not to show any hint of pain as his claws pierced her skin. But nothing could hide the sweet scent of her blood. Swiftly, he dropped his arms, retreating until there was some space between them.

"You fear me _now_? After this Sesshomaru battled for your life?"

Her brows knitted in confusion and then, like a tidal wave, memories of their last dream crashed down on her.

"The spring! The Eater was there ... I do not remember... no ... I saw you leave ... you turned and left." She said, shaking her head.

"You are mistaken."

"So you saved me ... again? Why?"

"There is a proper response when one's life is saved."

She paused. "You are correct Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed deeply. "Thank you."

"Hn."

She shivered as a wind blew fiercely through the clearing. It did not go unnoticed.

"Come. We cannot stay here any longer. There is a cave not far, where we may rest for the night."

"Alright." She looked at him expectantly, waiting to follow.

He shifted, looking at the darkening woods. "You will walk beside this Sesshomaru."

"...Alright." She said slowly. She walked until she was standing next to him. She was confused and conflicted. He almost seemed ... protective. Perhaps it was because he was concerned about his soul, she thought. But still, she couldn't help but feel ... touched.

As they reached the edges of the clearing, she heard a voice whisper in her ear. It was the Lady Michiyo. She had to stifle a gasp as she passed her last bits of knowledge. Her eyes darted to the taiyoukai to the left to see if he had heard and was relieved when it was clear that the words had never reached his ears.

The sun had already set by the time they reached the cave hidden by gnarled roots and moss. She was past exhaustion, her body frozen, her arms stinging. She did her best to look as she always did, calm and collected; But she knew as the small campfire began to glow, lighting up the jagged walls of the cave, she had not been able to hide the tinge of blue to her skin, nor the blood still seeping lightly from her arms.

"You still bleed."

His eyes were hard as he approached.

"It will be fine. Rest will – ah!" She winced, scowling as he deliberately brushed the back of his hand against the deep punctures hidden by cloth.

"That was not necessary."

"Do not lie. You have received wounds far worse and they healed within minutes. Yet these have not."

She sighed. She had hopped that she would not have to share this with him, but she had known from the beginning what a foolish notion that was. "I no longer hold my cursed soul within me... I am subject to the laws of death now. Though you can live for thousands of years, you are subject to the laws that govern life, and I now carry a piece of you."

"You are mortal."

"Yes." She said quietly. Chains rattled inside her. Emotions buffeted her. Anxiety, distress... protectiveness. She closed her eyes, soothing the unknown with soft words and gentle hands in her mind. When it had finally calmed she took a breath and opened her eyes. Sesshomaru stood a hairs breath from her, his nostrils flaring, his eyes heavy lidded.

"What is it you do?" He said lowly.

"Your soul in me... is very ... strong. Even apart from you, it ... feels. It seemed restless and the only way I could calm it was to ...soothe it." She looked at him uneasily. "I am sorry if --"

"It is as you said. Even apart from this Sesshomaru, it is still one in the same."

"Are you saying that ... you somehow felt what I did?"

"Hn."

* * *

**Author's Drabble: I am REALLY sorry this is out almost a week late. No excuses. I realize that its a very short chapter but I'm sorry guys...I'm terribly tired right now. PLEASE let me know if you see any mistakes, as I did not go over it 8 times like usual. Please, please forgive me. I hope you like it all the same. Please let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16 Broken Chains

**Chapter 16 – Broken Chains**

Eyes still languorous, they followed the movement of her throat as she swallowed.

"Does this work both ways? Are you ... can you feel my soul in you?"

"Yes."

"...And does it feel...caged?"

"Caged? No." He prowled around her, circling.

"Stop that."

He ignored her. "You are human, yet you hold such a powerful soul. This Sesshomaru carries but a fragment of it and still I can feel it's strength. It attempts to mold my own, to convince it to abandon everything it has learned. Even in this, you cross into territory not your own, heedless of your place. Tell me," He murmured, standing behind her, his head bent to her ear. "were you not taught the dangers of freeing untamed beasts? Do you not care for the consequences your actions will bring?"

She shivered, though not from the cold as his hot breath caressed her ear. His words were a warning... and a promise. The first she knew she must heed, and the other, the other she could not hope to believe.

She took a breath before carefully stepping away. "I need to gather more wood for the fire, and must find something to eat."

A small rumble filled the small cave, and she turned seeing red tinged eyes. She felt an answering feeling of discontent inside her. And another chain broke. He was angry? Disappointed? He looked as if to question her avoidance but stopped.

"You will remain here, I will retrieve what is needed."

Her eyes narrowed. "Human I may be, but I am no weakling. I am still your equal.... although as much as it pains me to, I will admit that I can no longer see in the dark as I once did. I propose we share the work. As I cannot wander far, I will search the nearby area for wood and leave the hunting to you. Satisfactory?"

His fingers cracked as he curled them into his palms. "You try me human." He was unhappy and could not understand why. He felt protective of her and that both angered and amazed him. His emotions were wild and chaotic, no thanks to the woman before him. He no longer had the control he had once prized so much and what was more disturbing, he did not know if he could get it back.

"As do you, inuyoukai."

"You will remain within eyesight of the fire so this Sesshomaru is assured you will not get lost."

"And you will remain within shouting distance of mine ears, in case 'this woman' must come save your contrary self." She said crossing her arms.

She watched as his his eyes slitted and a huff of breath escaped his lips. It was likely that no one else would have caught it, but it seemed that what ever spell the Seer had cast had bonded them closely, and it was clear to her that not only was he frustrated, but a bit befuddled. And then something startling happened. Laughter welled up inside her. For the first time in too long to count, she was truly amused.

He watched, fascinated as this girl full of contradictions before him glowed with pleasure. He did not understand what she found so amusing, but suspected it was possibly at his expense. He felt a warm glow inside him that reverberated with each light peel of laughter. It was hesitant and shy, almost fearful, as if it waited for something to come and take it away. It was her. Instinctively he wanted to punish her for her seeming disrespect, but what was once so easy, no longer came without thought. And as the fragile warm glow began to retreat deeper into hiding, he found himself coaxing it back. Forcing his tension away, he led it away from the darkness, and allowed it's teasing warmth to melt away yet another chain from his grasp.

* * *

**Author Drabble: Well here is the rest of the work I did yesterday that I was too tired to edit. It's very short but I think it packs a punch ;). I decided to post it before I went to bed seeing as I got the most thoughtful review when I read my email today. Truly, it made my day to get it. Thank you so much for taking the time to write that. I think the neatest thing about doing fanfiction writing or any kind of writing online is that you get to really see what readers think of your stories. Fanfiction writers don't do it for money, they do it for readers like you guys. :) Thanks to all of you.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Moon and Stars

**Chapter 17 – The Moon and Stars**

The promise of sleep brought both unease and anticipation to the pair as they settled in for the night. Neither seemed inclined to be the first to drift to places that held secrets and memories of the past. But to remain awake held it's own trials. She had heeded the warning in Sesshomaru's words earlier and had shied away from any sort of contact with the piece of him the resided in her. But she did not know how long she would last.

And he had done something to her as well, though she knew not what it was. It had shocked her as much as it had him, when she felt for the first time sheer joy and amusement. And for a single instant she had thought to be punished for it. But something had changed. She had felt as if the deepest part of her, abandoned and forgotten for so long, had been found, sheltered. Sparks of heat and light had showered down inside her, reaching even him. And now... now the Sesshomaru within her, for she knew not what else to call him ... would not leave her alone.

Nor did he take his eyes off her as he reclined against the rocky walls of the cave. She shifted, unsettled from the constant attention. Several minutes past, as she tried in vain to avoid his piercing stare before she finally sat up and glared.

"It is impolite to stare."

He was silent for so long, he gaze brooding, the she thought he would not respond. She watched in surprise as he abruptly leaned his head back closing his eyes.

"Sleep."

"Sleep." She said disbelievingly.

He cracked open one eye. "We cannot avoid what will happen. It is in our interest to rest when needed. On the morrow we must depart here. To stay in one spot is foolhardy and we cannot confront the Eater until the riddle upon you is solved. Though it is not the way of this Sesshomaru to avoid battle, strategy is what is needed here."

"Where do we go from here?"

Silence met her query. She smiled, her gentle expression directed at the unaware youkai. Yawning, she laid down, blinking bleary eyes at the cave ceiling before she closed them. On the brink of entering the realm of the unknown, she whispered one last thing before drifting.

"It is alright not to know ... I don't think less of you for it. I am ... happy that it is you with me, no matter the outcome."

***

_She was lying on the slope of a hill covered in wild flowers blowing delicately in the warm night wind. The sky was clear, stars glittering as if they were millions of shards of broken glass reflecting the moon's light. A great oak stood at the top of the hill, its waxy leaves glowing. She was still, absorbing the peace in her surroundings. This dream was different, neither memory nor nightmare. The Eater had no place here, and all she could feel was contentment. She ran the palms of her hands over the cool blades of soft grass beneath her, her eyes never straying from the vision above her in the __shimmering sky._

_"I was wondering when you would show." She said idly to the presence standing behind her._

_"Hn."_

_"This place, it is not mine. I have no memory of such a time, though I would have treasured it. Is it yours?"_

_He was quiet as he settled beside her, though he did not lie down, more at ease sitting._

_"Yes, it is mine."_

_"It is a good place." She said softly._

_He shifted, and even though she did not look at him, she knew he watched her intently, weighing his words._

_"It was the place my father came when he had much to consider. He told no one of it. It was not long before his death that he brought me here. He said only here could his troubles be forgotten and that soon the time would come when I too would need such a place."_

_"And are they? Are all your troubles forgotten here?" She said, turning her head to meet his gaze._

_His gaze shifted to the sky. "For a time."_

_"If it is only for a time, then you should be taking full advantage." She teased. Daringly she grasped his sleeve, tugging it. He turned his head sharply, capturing her hand in his, eyes questioning._

_"Lie down." She coaxed._

_"I think not." He replied automatically, releasing her hand. He was surprised to find his hand now rested in hers._

_"Lie down ... forget your troubles." She said, once again tugging._

_He eyed the spot beside her, considering. His clothes rustled as he laid down carefully beside the only person to have ever shared the peace found in his haven. There were no words spoken for the remainder of their time. None were needed. They seemed in tune with one another, knowing the others thoughts. The lay closely near each other, simply gazing at the full moon as it moved slowly in the sky and the stars lost their brightness. In the last minutes of night, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, the knowledge that dawn's rays would bring an end to this strange dream left him oddly discontent._

_So caught up in his thoughts, he did not notice as the woman next to him sat up. He stilled in shock as warm lips, barely touching, pressed on the crescent moon marking his forehead, leaving a trail down his cheek before lingering for a single moment on the tip of his nose. He waited, inhaling the scent above him deep into his lungs. His eyes snapped open as he felt her move back. Confused gold met the endless depths of blue._

_"Thank you Sesshomaru. Thank you for this memory, for sharing this place with me."_

_Conflicted, he stood. He stepped back, but was unable to tear his eyes from the woman facing the first pink rays of daybreak. He closed his eyes once more as he was tugged away from the world of dreams, unsure if he wanted to face the woman who caused him to feel things he had no name for, knowing he traveled a path where he could no longer turn back._

_***_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Drabble: OMG that took forever!!! It has been a long time since I posted, I know. Good news is, the story is almost over. About four/five more chapters and I'm DONE!!!! (And the final chapter is already written ;) ) Anyhow, please (I'm on my knees) review. Any suggestions would also be appreciated.**

**PS: Remember that the _Italics_ portions are dreams.**


	18. Chapter 18 Her Destiny

**Author's Recommendation at the bottom for those interested.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 18 – Her Destiny**

The days passed with a sense of reserve, neither wishing to bring up the singular moment on a quiet hill. Their conversations were stilted and never strayed from their speculations on the mysterious words upon her skin or the strategy in the battle to come. They never stayed in one place, always moving, keenly aware of the borrowed time that they now lived on. Sesshomaru had once suggested returning to the Western Palace, but she had reminded him that even there was not beyond the Eater's reach.

They fell into a routine, sparing each morning and traveling by day. But their nights... their nights were full of shared dreams and memories, of dream walks in sun dappled woods and peaceful talks over tea.

Once, in a dream, they came upon an endless field filled with the delicate blue wings of hundreds of Lotis butterflies. He watched with an odd sense of awe as with a gasp of pleasure, she walked amidst them. They took flight, glittering like fairies all around her as she spun. She did not laugh, but her face was tilted to the sun, a look of serene joy on her carefree face. It made him feel... tender. But serenity and tenderness were not something they could have in the real world, and so they continued on.

The cool days of autumn came and went, spilling into the first days of winter. It was as they woke to the first winter frost, that Sesshomaru realized how unprepared his companion was for the cold season. He watched as she shivered in her thin cloak and a surge of protectiveness rushed through him.

"Come, there is a village a days' journey from here. We must acquire proper clothing and supplies."

She smiled ruefully. "Yes, I suppose you are right. I had forgotten how susceptible the human body was to the unforgiving elements. Forgive me."

"Hn. There is nothing for which needs forgiving."

He kept her within eye sight throughout the day. She was warm enough as the sun sat in the sky, just enough to ward off the cold, but as it slowly began to sink behind the snow-covered mountains, her body became stiff and chilled. She continued to move doggedly, years of enduring pain and discomfort honing her single minded determination.

"We will stop here for the night. Tomorrow morning we will reach the village."

"Alright." She said steadily, but she was dreading the night to come. She did not protest as he assisted her in gathering was little dry wood they could find. Laying in her customary spot, as close to the weak fire as she could, she held back a shiver as the coolness from the ground seeped into her. She did not think she would sleep this night.

He shifted restlessly, unable to slip into the dreamworld he now strangely anticipated. It was because of her, because she was not there. He watched as she held back another shiver, pulling her useless cloak tight about her. He felt the piece of him that was inside her prowl anxiously and her desperate attempts to quite it so as to not alert him, but it was fruitless. He was fully aware of her state. He had been forcing himself to remain where he was, but knew it was an effort fraught with failure. He stood and silently glided until he stood over her small form.

She gasped as hands lifted her, her eyes flying open, only to be met with the darkness of night that her eyes could not penetrate.

"What are you doing?!"

"This Sesshomaru grows weary of watching you shake like a leaf in the wind." He said calmly as he sat. She was pressed protectively into his body, her head lying upon his shoulder. A warm fur wrapped around her legs and torso. She sat there, stunned, before she tried to pull away, only to have the steel arms wrapped around her tighten.

"Sesshomaru..."

"Sleep."

"I ..." She stopped. She did not understand. Did he not know what he was doing to her? It was like giving water too late to a man parched and scorched by the barren desert. It brought promise of hope when it was all but lost in the sandy dunes. She knew then that she would do whatever it took to save this man, this youkai. The Seer's vision would not come to pass, she would not let him die. He would _live_. Have the chance to grow old, see the world in all its splendor. He did not believe in fate, but in making one's own destiny. So be it. She had chosen hers. Let any man or creature try to take it from her.

* * *

**Author's Drabble: I know its been a while, but I hope your still reading my story ;) . Anyway, I have a HIGH reccomendation to make. I have had alot of trouble writing these last chapters and a friend finally recommened that I try listening to music that would fit with the overall theme of my story! It did AMAZING things for me. I ended up downloading a bunch of songs from soundtracks suchs as Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon and The Last Samurai. "Silk Road" and "Yearning of the Sword" are WONDERFUL songs (from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon). I loved rereading my chapters listening to them. They do so much for certain chapters. They are traditional orient, insturment-only pieces, very eloquent and somewhat sad. If you get the chance to, I highly encourage you to download them and listen to them.**


	19. Chapter 19 Earth and Spirit

**Chapter 19 - Earth and Spirit**

**_The Realm of the Shade_**

"Shikome." **(1)**

The black water rippled. Soulless eyes watched as liquid swirled revealing a warped, hideous figure. The creature's skin was gray and brittle, stretched tight over jutting bones. Long, wet hair hung in black ropes, covering it's face. Razor thin claws as long as blades extended from arms too long for it's body. It raised it's head and eyes solid black peered out from a sunken face. It smiled, showing teeth as sharp as daggers.

"You called, Eater of Souls." It said, lips never once moving, voice ancient and insidious.

"The woman hassss found a way to essscape my eye."

The hag's head tilted. Bringing up a single claw, she slashed it across the water, watching it intently.

"She has the aid of another. Powerful. He is obscured from me. They seek a way to end the curse. On the brink they are ... the winds have changed, victory is no longer certain."

A hiss of rage erupted from the shadowy figure. The air became oppressive, the souls of the lost and damned shrieked in fear.

"Call the Te-no-me! Send out my spies. Find them! I will have the final piece of her sssoul, sshe will not deny me what issss mine!" **(2)**

***

**_Near the Mountain Pass Village_**

Sesshomaru's keen hearing caught the screams on the air as they neared the village. He paused, weighing his options.

"You sense something I do not."

He turned his head, surprised. Her knowing gaze met his. "Equals, remember?" she reminded him softly.

He nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "The village is under attack."

She stepped closer to him, her face solemn. "Then we must help them."

"I do not think it wise."

She knew he did not mean to ignore their distress, but rather spoke of the dangers she herself faced now that she was not invulnerable to death. She shook her head. "You are not going alone. That I am now mortal does not change who I am. While your desire to ensure my safety is appreciated, I can still hold my own beside you in any battle."

_Beside him... hn. That sounded disturbingly right to him_. Startled by the thought, he looked at her broodingly until he heard another scream.

"Come." He said, gathering her to his side. "It is faster this way."

He ran so fast, it was a blur to her, and soon she too could hear the cries coming from the village. The taiyoukai came to and abrupt stop, before letting her slide to the ground.

"How many are there?"

"No more than twenty."

"Youkai or human?"

"Youkai. Strong ones."

She nodded, she stepped forward, only to be stopped by a firm hand. She looked back, her face questioning.

"Do not stray from me."

She smiled crookedly. "Of course not Lord Sesshomaru ... you may need me to save you from some hebiyoukai again." Not giving him time to reply, she pulled her sword, dashing down the road leading into the village, confident he would not be far behind.

The battle was fierce. The youkai half-mad with rage. She had a difficult time keeping up with their strength or speed. She had to use every bit of training and knowledge she'd gained over the years and she did not leave the fight unscathed. Her body now carried several small wounds, but nothing of real consequence. Sesshomaru was much the same, though his wounds would heal within hours. It was not long before their enemies lay littered around the large village square.

The taiyoukai strode over to her, his eyes searching critically before nodding, assured she was in no real danger.

"See? I told you all would be well." She said lightly.

"Do not make little of your actions. I know of no other human, and few youkai, who possess your skill."

Startled by the unexpected comment, she paused. "Thank you ... Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

They were interrupted when a wizened old man, hunched with age, was led carefully by two humans to stand before them. He eyed them critically with eyes that held a strange light. It was clear he too was youkai, a very old youkai, though strangely, Sesshomaru could not tell what kind.

"A most fortunate arrival." He said slowly, eyes steady on the taiyoukai.

"We seek clothing and supplies for winter."

The old man continued on as if Sesshomaru had never spoken. "I had wondered when you would come. Though I knew you would appear in Mountain Pass, the powers that be did not deign to show me when."

"What do you speak of old one?"

"Tsk. Such a choice you must make. It will change it all, ne?"

"Riddles, I have found a great disliking for them." Sesshomaru said, distaste tinging his words.

"Oh?" The man said wisely, raising one knobby finger, he pointed it at the taiyoukai's chest. "Be grateful pup that I chose to speak at all."

"You dare much." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Ha! You get to be my age pup, when death is no longer a distant friend, fear no longer stains the mind." The old youkai held out his hand, and immediately a gnarled wooden staff appeared. He turned to the two humans who hovered nearby.

"Leave me to speak to our guests." They bowed respectfully before retreating to help the rest of the village as they began dragging the bodies of their fellow youkai and human brethren.

Blue eyes looked around curiously. "There are youkai and humans here... living together."

"Yes, mitsukai. We pass no judgment here based on race. This village has flourished over the centuries under the hands of both human and youkai alike. It is our way." His cast sly eyes to the taiyoukai standing next to her. "We are even free to mate, if we so chose." **(3)**

Sesshomaru who until now, pretended to be occupied watching the efforts of the village, turned his head to face the village elder. "Your customs are no concern of mine."

The elder shook his head, chuckling. "The spirits, I will never understand their ways. I must claim to a bit of surprise that they would gift such a precious thing to one so difficult."

"A gift...Sesshomaru, a gift from Earth and Spirit! The spirits... Inuyasha." She said with dawning realization.

They both looked down at the Tetsusaiga resting at his waist.

The old man sighed. "That is not the gift I was speaking of."

"Hn." _Perhaps my half-brother is not as foolish as I thought._

_

* * *

_1. **Shikome** - In Japanese mythology, Yomotsu-Shikome literally means "the ugly lady of Yomi". After the god of creation Izanagi saw the true face of his now dead wife Izanami in Yomi, the Japanese underworld, he fled in horror. Izanami, in anger and fear of being left alone, called for the foul woman, Yomotsu-Shikome. Shikome tried to prevent Izanagi from escaping through the Yomotsu Hirasaka (the entrance of Yomi) by summoning her army of Yomotsu-Ikusa. Despite the full force of her army, Izanagi was able to escape back to the land of the living. She is depicted as a hideous and wild demoness with a fierce temperament. (source: Wikipedia)

2. **Te-no-me** - In Japanses mythology, he was an blind, old man that was murdered. He returned as a ghost, searching for revenge. His eyes had grown into the palms of his hands and now roams, searching for the one who killed him. But, he never saw his attackers face, and so, he kills whoever he finds. (If you have ever seen Pan's Labyrinth, the Pale Man is based on the Te-no-me)

3. **Mitsukai **- Angel in Japanese

Disclaimer: These descriptions/translations are from the Internet, if they are wrong, I apologize.

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Chapter 19 Done!!! Well, I just want to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers out there. You guys leave amazing comments, and I love reading them. I have told my friend and fellow fanfiction writer about your comments and she says I am very lucky to have such good reviewers. She has been writing FF much longer than I and she says it's rare to get the kinds of reviews you guys always leave, so thank you VERY much for making my first Fan Fiction so great. **

**PS: For those impatient for a little more 'bonding' between Sessh and the 'Mitsukai', dont worry its coming ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 What Time Knows

**Chapter 20 - What Time Knows**

"Are you ready?"

She tugged on the rope supporting the large amount of supplies in her pack, ensuring it would hold. She was now adorned in a winter, indigo-blue kimono. Thickly lined, it was similar in length to the one she previously wore. It was made for one who could not be hindered by clothing in battle but still provided warmth. She was given a fur-lined hood that protected her shoulders and head from the elements. Her feet were covered in long boots, reaching her calves for deep snow. She was warm.

"Yes."

He nodded and began walking along a narrow path nearly hidden by the snow. They had traveled for hours before she stopped.

"You know where we will go now."

"Hn. There is a place, high in the mountains that the elder spoke of, we will be safe there until winter has passed. We have discovered one piece of the puzzle, but there are yet others remaining. This will give us the time we require."

She looked at him, assessing. "When did you speak to the elder again?"

He lifted a shoulder. "It is of no consequence. He provided this Sesshomaru with some information that I have deemed truth."

"One might think you are hiding something from me." She said mildly.

He leveled a look at her. "Even you have things you do not share fully with this Sesshomaru."

Her thoughts went immediately to the Seer's parting words. She looked at him, nodding sharply. "We best move then, before the weather turns."

He nodded, moving forward, but his thoughts were on the conversation shared with the old youkai.

_"Lord Sesshomaru," Said the elder as they watched the raven haired woman gather items from afar. "There lies a crystal cave beyond the high mists in the mountains. It will provide you and yours time until winter's end. None know of it save me, and no other shall. Should you choose to, you may use it with my blessing."_

_"And how is it you know of this place?"_

_The youkai's laugh rasped, like a voice raw with smoke and tinged with ancient memories. For a single instant, his eyes changed to a dazzlingly emerald green, his pupil slitted like those of a dragon. Beneath his skin, faint traces of shimmering scales appeared before vanishing._

_"I know many things." He turned, strolling slowing back to his hut. "Remember Lord Sesshomaru, be it man or youkai, we all share the same fault ... regret for the past, and fear of the future. I was fortunate enough to avoid the sharpest regret of them all...forsaking that emotion which you still have yet to name. Time will tell if you will say the same...time will tell."_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Drabble: Alright everyone, I'm feeling in the holiday spirit of giving ;) So here is another chapter. The GOOD stuff will start next chapter. I have to say that I'm really excited about the next chapter.... well two actually...it was just too long to put it all into one. I have been working on them really hard and I am happy with the results. Its something for you all to look forward to. These last two chapters were a prelude to coming one. I REALLY hope everyone is liking it so far. I was a bit disappointed with how many responses I have recieved, but then my friend said something and I thought how childish that was of me. "Quality, Not Quantity." **

**Well, I'm gonna go dig my car out of the mountain of snow now :( Have a good night!**


	21. Chapter 21 Scenes of Winter Part 1

**IMPORTANT: The following two chapters are given in snippets or small scenes. These scenes make up the entirety of winter. This form of writing was somewhat inspired by dokuga challenges, but since I would be terrible at posting to a challenge every week, this is my version ;) Each 'scene' has it's own title which is between a set of *** those.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 - Scenes of Winter - Part 1**

***

_Dragon's Lair_

***

"What is this place?" She asked in hushed awe. The cave's entrance had been narrow, leading downward into a massive cavern littered with giant glittering crystals, but her eyes were transfixed on the ceiling It was like looking at stars. Thousands of glowworms gave off a luminescent light, sharing it freely with the two below. Beyond the far wall was another opening, leading to a smaller cavern once again adorned in the pseudo stars. A rough set of wide stairs carved in the stone floor led to a large pool of teal blue water laying in the center, light steam rising in the air.

"It's ... beautiful. It looks as if someone lived here once."

"Hn."

"You don't think they will mind us using it?"

"No. The one who once lived here walks a different path."

"Yes," She said softly. "I can see why." She crouched beside the water, her face looking clearly back at her.

"Explain."

"Though this place holds a beauty and calm that I have rarely seen elsewhere, it is isolated. A being may be surrounded by all the beauty in the world, yet they are still alone." She said simply. He watched as she sighed, gently touching the surface of the water. The surface rippled, wiping away the woman's reflection.

"Whoever they were, I hope they found what they sought."

_"Remember Lord Sesshomaru, be it man or youkai, we all share the same fault ... regret for the past, and fear of the future. I was fortunate enough to avoid the sharpest regret of them all...forsaking that emotion which you still have yet to name. Time will tell if you will say the same...time will tell."_

"Indeed." He said quietly, eyes on the back of the woman before him.

***

_A Long Winter_

***

The dreams had stopped, and their nights were restless, though neither spoke of it. The days were full of silence, of secretive glances when the other was unsuspecting. There had been a certain freedom in their dreams. Something that had allowed them to feel at ease with one another. The dreams had, together, forced them to face memories and feelings that in the light of day, were hidden. And now, they were at a stand still. She had grown accustomed to the quiet, it had been her only companion for so long, yet now it seem oppressive. She searched for anything to say.

"The snow falls heavily today." She remarked casually as she prepared the pair of rabbits he'd caught to place over the fire.

"Hn."

"It will be a long winter."

"Yes ... a long winter."

***

_Distraction_

***

"This Sesshomaru apologizes." He said formally, his face emotionless. But his actions belied his words. He was gentle, his hands soft as they wrapped the strips of cloth around her bare torso. She had told him she could do it on her own, but he had left no room for argument after he had swiftly carried her back to the cave. So now she sat, as he bandaged her wound.

They had been sparing out in the woods as they always did, when she had been distracted by the flowing grace that her partner had wielded with his sword. Her inattention had cost her when his blade had sliced through her winter coat to the skin beneath, leaving a long cut across her stomach.

"You owe no apology. It was my own fault for not paying attention. If I had moved faster, then I would not have been cut."

"And what was so distracting that it pulled your attention from battle?"

She shifted uneasily. "Something that I wont allow distract me again."

"Hn. Perhaps --"

"No. We will not stop." She interrupted, stilling his hand against her stomach. "You need the exercise and training as much as I do. And if I find out that you are not fighting me fairly,_ I_ will not be so apologetic when _you_ slip."

She stilled when she thought she saw the beginnings of a smile cross his lips, but he turned too fast for her to know truly.

"Hn."

***

_Future's Anger_

***

"Sesshomaru, ... may I ask you a question?" The snow had been heavy last night as they slept. Two months had passed, and now the heart of winter was here. She was grateful for the warm waters hidden deep in their temporary lodgings. Both her and the taiyoukai used it regularly, taking turns and giving the other their privacy to bathe. She had just returned from such a bath. Her mind had wandered while resting in the warm pool. Wandered to the future, and now, she could not help but wonder what would become of the one she now considered friend.

"Hn."

"Where do you see yourself in 50 years?"

"I am no Seer."

"Yes, but ... surely you have plans ... dreams."

"I will do what I have always done."

She was silent for a while, her eyes staring at the taiyoukai who had yet to turn to face her. "Inu's are pack. They were not born to be solitary creatures." She said quietly. "You are no different. I would like to know that you are ... happy when I am gone.

He turned sharply, a snarl marring his smooth face. She felt an answering anger deep down in the part of her that had been sheltering and nourishing that small, but significant part of him.

"You will not speak of such things."

A determined look stamped on her face, she stood.

"I speak the truth! I do not understand why --" She gasped as he loomed above her, eyes red.

"Do not speak of your death as if it has already come to pass."

Confusion filled her. She had thought he was upset because she had dared to question his life, but instead he was angered at the thought of her death? She felt a pang and had to duck her head to hide the emotion so evident upon her face.

"Sesshomaru ... you must understand --"

Clawed hands grasped her arms, shaking her, forcing her head to snap back so their eyes clashed.

"Never again will you speak of this. Acknowledge that you have heard me!"

"I ... I understand." She whispered.

He released her, striding swiftly out into the night, heedless of the woman who slowly sank to her knees.

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Alright people, what do you think????? Part 2 will be out next Monday. (PROMISE) With an event we've all been waiting for (even me) I hope you like this. I was really pleased with it as a whole (but then, maybe thats because I know how the winter ends ;) As always, I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.**


	22. Chapter 22 Scenes of Winter Part 2

**_Warning: There is a TEENY bit of 'suggestion' in here. Nothing lewd. But if you are uncomfortable with it please don't read ... although I think you would really be missing out on a great chapter. ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Scenes of Winter 2**

_***_

_Lonely Moon_

_***_

Sesshomaru found himself once again sitting outside the cave amidst the snow laden trees. The cave was too warm for him, not because of the heat given by the fire, but because of the woman. Her presence caused his skin to feel too tight for his body, caused his mind to wander to forbidden things. Weeks ago her words had brought forth yet another emotion he had never felt before. He was angered and confused by it, but to hear her speak as if she would not be here soon ... he now knew what fear was. He wanted to run, to leap into the sky and let the cold wind remind him of who he once was. But here he remained, unable to find the will to leave. He sensed the woman who watched him, waited for her to turn away, and did not know if it was disappointment or relief he felt when she made her choice.

She was in turmoil. It had been almost three months since they had come here, and they were no closer to understanding the riddle given by the Seer. Time was running out. And ever since the dreams had stopped, Sesshomaru had grown more distant. She had wondered countless times why they had done so, but had never truly came to an answer. Perhaps it was because the dreams had set out to do what it was they were supposed to do? Or maybe it was because, these final steps, whatever they may be, required the courage to do them in true life? Whatever the reason, she did not think this impass was supposed to be the conclusion they were to reach. Somehow she must find the right words to say to the being who sat so quietly in the moonlight.

She watched him silently from the mouth of the cave as he sat, his body perfectly still, gazing at the full moon. It was a rare night for winter. The sky was almost cloudless and the chill air seemed to make the stars and round moon shine all the brighter. Her brow furrowed. She worried for him, sitting there all alone. He could be in a crowd of hundreds and still be alone. She felt an ache somewhere in the region of her heart. Straightening, she strolled to where he sat on a jutting bolder. He did not turn to acknowledge her, but she knew he was aware nonetheless.

"So cold and distant, and yet, his open gaze can bring comfort, or shut, can cast those below in darkness. I heard a story once ... The Moon was once a great being, companion to his brother, Sun. They lived in joy, caring for their mother, Earth. But then, Moon became jealous of Sun, seeing how Mother Earth flourished and bloomed from Sun's rays. Embittered, he cursed them to live an eternity apart." She was quiet for a moment before she covertly glanced at him. She yawned widely. "Well, I supposed I should rest."

Slowly she started to rise, but was stopped when a warm hand clamped around her wrist. Her heart skipped, but she calmly looked down at him, arching a brow.

"Yes?"

"You have not finished."

"Pardon?"

"The story remains unfinished." He stated, his fingers sliding away from her hand slowly, almost reluctant to release her.

"You wish to hear the rest?"

"Hn."

Sitting down comfortably next to him, she tilted her head up to the night sky. "The Kamis saw what Moon did and punished him for his misdeed. He was cast away, blinded. Doomed for eternity to see his brother, Sun, and mother, Earth but once a cycle. Now it is the only time that he feels joy, but it is bittersweet. Though he can see them, he will never again sit by their side. He calls to them, beseeching, but all they can do is mourn his eternal solitude." She sighed. "I suppose, had Moon realized the terrible price he would pay for his mistake, things would have been different."

He turned, and for a single moment, his eyes were unguarded, his own self reflected in the moon's glow. Her breath caught, the cold frosted air trapped in a chest tight with feelings too much to contain. She felt the need to say something, to reach for him, but fear of the unknown stopped her. And then, the fleeting moment was gone as a single cloud above cast his face in shadow, blotting out the ethereal light. She stood, and on wings of regret, returned to the the crystal cave. She did not hear as his voice drifted faintly on the still air.

"Perhaps... mitsukai."

***

_Forgotten Warning_

***

She could not help it. She burst out with laughter as she saw the shocked look on Sesshomaru's face. They had been hunting for game, walking amidst the massive trees, when the snow had chosen to fall from one. The taiyoukai had, had the misfortune to be beneath it when it had. She did not know why he had failed to notice, but the end result had been harmless. To laugh felt good. There had been an odd tension between them of late. Even the slightest accidental brush of cloth seemed to agitate her youkai companion. She had done her best to give him his space, but his mood seemed no better when she avoided him. His soul had seemed to prowl, unceasing in its movement. It almost felt as if it strained against a leash, one that soon, would snap under the constant pressure.

"You find this amusing?" He said regaining his composure and arching a brow as he brushed the snow from his clothing.

She straightened, sobering. He stood so regal, yet white powder still clung to his hair and brows. Walking to stand inches from him, she raised her hand slowly, allowing him time to move if he wished.

He stood still, his eyes on her face, watching. He felt her hand lightly brush the snow from his hair, trailing it down the lengths of silver covering his shoulder. She braced her hand against it, using it as leverage to stand on her toes.

"Close your eyes."

"..."

She arched a brow. "Afraid?"

His eyes flashed. "This Sesshomaru is afraid of nothing."

"Then ... close your eyes."

He gazed at her fiercely. Something passed between them as her eyes grew serious. The world faded until only the two remained. He did not want to close his eyes, not because he feared her, but because he did not want to leave the depths of her dark blue gaze. But ever so slowly, his lids slid shut, and he waited. His heartbeat sped up as he felt her body move nearer. His ears strained for the slightest noise. And then her warm, sweet breath caressed his chin, then his cheek. It paused for a second, resting lightly against his eyelids before moving up. He felt her blowing gently against his brows, her other hand sweeping loose the remaining snow from his bangs.

He felt her pull back and his eyes shot open.

"There." She said breathlessly, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. She took an unsteady step back, her heel slipping. His arm darted out, catching her, pulling her toward him. Her breath left her, her hands having come up automatically, were now trapped, resting upon his chest. Their two bodies were pressed so close, not even the wind could pass between them. Her mind swirled crazily as she looked up into heated golden eyes. She swallowed. The leash had finally snapped.

"Did this Sesshomaru not warn you?" He said softly.

"I only --"

She did not get the chance to finish. His lips crashed down on hers, taking, demanding, needing. It was no kiss of exploration, no teasing. It was a kiss full of heat and possession. And she was helpless against it. Tears that she would not shed, stung the back of her lids at the sweet pain of being wanted, cherished, if even for a single moment.

As for the great taiyoukai, for the first time in a lifetime spanning centuries, he had lost something far more precious than a piece of his soul, he had lost a piece of his heart. He now knew what that emotion was that had no name ... it was love.

***

_Not Yet_

***

"Spring will soon be here." He said as his hand trailed softly down her arm. She stirred, her eyes moving to the entrance of the cave. Water dripped slowly down from the melting icicles, and the sun gleamed off the wet snow. She had once viewed spring as a time for life. A time when everything bloomed anew. But now, it only reminded her that the sand in their fragile hourglass was almost gone.

The living dream they had created with one another was reaching it's end. As if hearing her thoughts, the warm band around her waist pulled her closer. A hand tugged at her chin, turning her to face the man who laid behind her.

"But not yet." She whispered.

"Not yet." He agreed, lips gently settling over hers.

* * *

**Author's Drabble: Well??????? *Author anxiously paces and bites her nail* What do you guys think. Please by all that is great fanfictioness PLEASE tell me. If there is ONE chapter you ever review, this would be the one. **

**PS: Just fair warning. This will be the last chapter I post until early/mid January as I will be on vacation. But I DID try to leave you guys with a good chapter.**

**PSS: SNOW RULES!!!!!!**


	23. Chapter 23 Fate vs Destiny

_BEFORE YOU READ!!! NO this is not a story with a sad ending, despite how it may first seem, so please dont throw the rotten fruit until you read all the way to the end! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Fate vs Destiny**

_So this was to be the end_. She thought fleetingly, rain pouring upon her, vision blurred until all that remained was glittering gold. The hideous laughter faded until it was only a dim recollection. The pain was nothing, in the face of all that she had suffered in the past. Time slowed and it was as if the ghostly hands of wind passed her, one by one, to the welcoming cushion of wet earth.

The time it took for her to blink seemed an eternity. And as her eyes closed, in that brief, evanescent moment, she recalled the all-to-few precious months of winter and how in a single, inevitable moment, the small slice of peace they had carved was shattered ...

***

_"Come."_

_She sighed teasingly. "Must we? I'm sure we could find more enjoyable exercises to do in weather such as this." She said motioning to the darkening skies outside. But she was already strapping her sword to her waist._

_The faintest hint of amusement tinged his voice as he turned back to face her from the cave's entrance. "You know that this --" He eyes narrowed sharply and his hand was already pulling out his sword as he spun. But it was too late to block the large ebony metal dart as it pierced his shoulder, shattering armor and piercing bone. His feet skidded across the ground as the impact pushed him back several feet._

_"Sesshomaru!" She darted forward eyes trained to the outside. Movement caught her eye and she leaped as another dart streaked silently through the sky, aimed directly for him. She swung her sword, using the flat side to redirected the deadly projectile. Sparks flew and metal screamed. It took every bit of strength she had to push it away and the power left her flying through the air. Her breath was expelled from her lungs painfully as she smashed into the cave wall._

_An arm encircled her waist and the world blurred as Sesshomaru streaked out into the mid-day sun. A thunderous roar was heard as the cave collapsed behind them. Gasping for air, her eyes searched the clearing for danger._

_"Put me down. I'm fine." When her feet touched the ground, she turned until her back was against his. Though she longed to see how badly he was hurt, her eyes never stopped their searching. "How bad?" she asked quietly._

_"Hn."_

_"Can you sense anything?"_

_In answer he said, "We cannot stay here, the enemy has the advantage. The dart had some substance that has crippled this Sesshomaru's senses. We must find ground that proves more advantageous." _

_Insidious laughter echoed off the trees as the sky darkened. Black smoke began curling along the ground, surrounding them. It built, growing until a huge mass stood before them._

_"You thought you could hide from me ... Angel of Death? You thought to avoid your fate? You thought you were worthy of peaccccce? And him?" He hissed, raising a shadowy clawed finger and pointing at the taiyoukai beside her. "You have only ensured that his death will come sssooner. I will feed upon his soul until nothing remains." He taunted._

_"You are wrong Eater!" She bit out, "I will never allow your vile darkness to touch another soul. You will die and I will never speak of you again. You will be a bad dream soon forgotten." She stepped forward, sword raised. But a small pressure on her arm stopped her. Her eyes slid up to the youkai beside her._

_"We will defeat him ... together."_

_She nodded. "Toge --" She gasped, recalling words spoken by another. **'...**_**together these two things will burn away death's shadow...'** _So preoccupied was she, that she barley leaped away as a huge shadowy tendril shot towards them, forcing them to jump to opposite sides._

_"Earth and Spirit...Tetsusaiga...Inuyasha..." She whispered, "...Hope and Soul...The Red Sword ... A soul?... No, MY soul ... a gift of the soul ..." Her thoughts swirled._

_Another tendril streaked towards her. She swung, slicing her sword down toward the vaporous vine. But unlike previous battles, it did not connect with its target. It went through it as if it did not exist. Eyes widened, she only had seconds to throw up her arm to take the brunt of the attack and shield her chest. Excruciating pain told her the damage was severe, gritting her teeth in agony, she could not hold back the cry of pain as she wrenched her arm free of the barb._

_The sword did not work. Why!?! Wh -- "My soul. Sesshomaru has my soul... he must wield both swords." She looked up, her eyes frantically searching for him. He too was fighting unsuccessfully. His claws and the Tetsusaiga having no effect on their own. Large gashes and cuts covered his body. It was obvious that he had taken the brunt of the attacks._

_"Watch! Watch Angel of Death as I cut him down before your eyes!" The Eater hissed. The shadow's form darkened to pitch black, energy crackling. The ground began to shake as the Eater shot dozens of small tendrils into the ground._

_**'**_**A life will be forfeit...' **_The Seer's last words echoed hauntingly in her head._** 'You will lose him.'**

_"No." She said to the voice. "I will not allow it ... there is no such thing as fate, only one's destiny chosen! If a life will be forfeit, it will not be his!" She surged forward, her feet flying. She would not even consider that she would be too late. Her eyes were trained on his cold face as she leaped the final distance, her arms outstretched. _

_He turned at the last moment, his dulled senses catching the sound of pounding feet. His eyes flared as he saw her body soaring toward him, sword clenched tightly and eyes burning with determination. Her lips parted in a silent warning. His gaze swiveled behind him too late, as deadly barbs shot out of the ground. A small, warm body, full of indomitable strength, pushed him away. There was a gasp, a hitch in breath, the unmistakable smell of blood. He turned swiftly, already knowing what his eyes would find._

_The wind stilled and as if the sky had been waiting for this moment, it began to weep. Before him stood the only being to have ever captured his heart, a small smile of relief touching blood stained lips._

_"You are safe." She breathed, crumpling to the ground, the Red Sword clutched to her chest._

***

Her eyes opened to the present. She knew she was being held, but oddly she could not feel it. Her eyes slowly focused on the familiar face above hers.

"Sesshomaru ... I must tell you ... the swords Sesshomaru, the only way to defeat him is to use both swords. Together the two will ... burn away ..." She stopped, breathing labored.

"Death's Shadow." Sesshomaru finished, pained realization filling his eyes. She nodded. "And the life forfeit?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She brought up a shaky hand to caress the markings on his face. "I could not let it be you ... never you."

"Foolish woman!" He snarled.

"I chose... my destiny." she blinked slowly. When she opened her eyes again, she smiled radiantly "I told you once, ... that I would protect you. At the time, I said that because I thought it was my fate to die for all kind... but instead, I do so because I wish to see _you_ live." She lightly brushed his lips with her fingertips.

"Remember me." she entreated, before her eyes began to slowly close and her fragile hold on life broke.

Time stood still. The words whirling, echoing in his mind. Why? How could two humans ask for something so little as to only be remembered? Why not beg to be spared as he'd seen countless others do? Why those damnable words that caused such an unbearable tightening in his chest? His breath came in short pants as he tried to hold back the dam flooding his mind. He might as well have tried to keep the sea itself from crashing onto the sand. Memories and dreams collided. Feelings too long caged, flew free from a captor no longer willing to keep them prisoner.

"Remember you?" he growled. "I will not remember you! I will not be satisfied with the emptiness of just memories! _You_ have done this to me." He said fiercely, shaking her lifeless form. "You have broken the chains that held me only to bind me to you. You will reap what you have sowed. You will _not_ leave this Sesshomaru."

"She cannot be dead! Where is her soul!?! What has she done with it!?! _Thisss_ was **fated!" **The Eater's aura swirled madly. Fury lacing his words.

Movement caught Sesshomaru's eye and he looked up, over the body of his fallen mitsukai. And he was there. His brother kneeling beside them. Their eyes met, the hanyous solemn. '_You have something to protect?'_ There was no heistation in his answer and Sesshomaru inclined his head in reply. And with the smallest of smiles, the hanyou vanished.

"Her soul will never belong to you. It was entrusted to this Sesshomaru. It is mine to protect." Sesshomaru said, turning burning red eyes to the enemy before him.

"I will decimate this land and consume every life until none are left. Your disgusting beliefs of hope and _love_ will vanish as her body turns to dust. Come, I will be merciful. Let me give you death, so that you may join her in oblivion."

Removing the remains of his haori, he tucked it beneath the head of the woman in his arms. Gently he trailed his hand down her still arm before coming to rest over her hand.

"Let loose _mitsukai_," he whispered. "I need your help one more time." As if she heard him even in death, her hand released its grip on the Red Sword. Blood ran down his arms as he gripped the Tetsusaiga in one and the Sword of Souls in the other. Warmth radiated from the metal beneath his hands. A fiercesome light of silver and red glowed about him. He stood and turned, facing the evil that laughed in triumph.

_**"Fate is for" **step** "those too weak" **step** "to make their own destiny." **_

The fires of hell itself stared out of the golden-red orbs. Death of his enemy would not satisfy the great taiyoukai, only complete annihilation would. None, even the greatest evil, could look upon such a sight and not know fear.

"You will know this day, why they call me the 'Killing Perfection.' She was no bringer of death, but I am."

In centuries to come, none would ever know of the great battle waged in a small field by the lost cave. It was what legends were made of. The right for every living being to have their own destinies was decided that day. And when the dust settled, a tall figure stood alone as the sun rose to greet another day. With a heart that now knew what true sorrow was, he knelt by the side of his very own fallen mitsukai. Dropping the two swords, he drew the Tenseiga. But their were no pall bearers to cut in half ... because there was no soul to carry.

"No." He growled, baring his fangs at the wisps of black smoke, which were all that remained of the Eater of Souls. "You shall not have her, she is _mine_." But despair began to creep slowly in. What good was a sword that could bring back the dead except the one who mattered most? There was a faint movement out of the corner of his eye. He jerked back, his eyes widening as he saw the figure kneeling by him. The ethereal girl glowed, soothing beams of blue light radiating from from her like the smallest star.

"Rin?"

She smiled, before her face turned serious. She made no noise as she glanced pointedly at the rising sun and the fast dissipating black smoke before turning to look at the black-haired woman lying on the ground.

"She is gone Rin." He said, anguish flickering in his eyes.

_"Save her."_

"The Tenseiga cannot bring back one with no soul."

_"She has not lost all of it yet." she said softly, her hand passing briefly over his heart. "She gave what was left to you. What are you willing to sacrifice to save what is lost?." _

"I do not --" He stopped. "The Sword of Souls."

Swiftly he grabbed the hilt of the Red Sword, poising it above his own chest.

_"It will hurt. All her pain will be yours." She called out, before fading away._

"So be it." With one swift stroke he brought the sword down. Pain could not describe what he felt. Every stroke, every stab she had suffered in the place of others was his own. Time rewound itself, visiting each year, each battle, each death until they blurred together, leaving him on the edge of the abyss. The coolness of caring hands brought him back. He chose to keep his eyes closed, afraid the touch would be gone if he opened them.

"Sesshomaru ... Sesshomaru. Please wake up." Lips trailed softly across his brow, down his nose. _Just like the dream,_ he thought. Suddenly, the warm lips disappeared and he was left bereft.

He lunged, his eyes opening to look into the startled depths of twilight blue before he sank his hands into silky, black hair, tugging her down until his nose was buried behind her ear. He breathed deep. Lotus blossoms and rain. His arms tightened.

"Sesshomaru ... you --"

"You are alive." And whole. He could feel her soul within her, where still a small part of his remained. _Forever_.

"...Yes, although I'm not sure how... I was dead ... truly gone. How --?"

"It matters little. All that is important is that you are here." He breathed in her scent again.

"I don't understand." she said hesitantly. "Where is the Eater?"

"Gone." He growled. "He will harm no one ever again."

She struggled to move out of his arms, but he would have none of it. He had meant what he said, she would not leave him now. They were bound together. Her hands pushed at his chest, but stilled as she felt ridges on his skin where the cloth had parted. She pulled back just enough to see and gasped. Right above his heart, burned into his skin was a small single feather.

"Sesshomaru," she said quietly. "What have you done!? Have you been cursed? Why would you --"

"No, I bear no curse. The Sword of Souls merely allowed one final soul to be saved." He said gently.

"One final...me? You saved me? You... oh Sesshomaru." She cupped his face, looking into eyes disconcertingly filled with things she'd never thought to see. "You felt it didn't you?"

He gave a short nod, unwilling to deceive her.

"All of it?" she asked, face downcast to hide the wetness in her eyes."

He used a claw to gently tip her face to his. "A woman once told me that 'nothing great in the world had ever been accomplished without love.' I did not know what she meant until this day."

Her eyes searched his. He did nothing to conceal the thoughts and feelings she alone had brought forth, and whatever she saw seemed to erase all traces of doubt. Laying her forehead on his, she asked,

"What happens now?"

For the first time, Sesshomaru, the Great Lord of the Western Lands truly smiled, before capturing her lips with his own. "We make our own destiny."

*******

**THE END**

*******

**

* * *

**

First off, I want to say how TRULY sorry I am that it took this long to finish the story. That was never my intention. But as I'm sure most of you know (and have seen from other posted stories,) life cannot always be planned, and things come up. This was one of those times. That said, I also realized how out of character Sesshomaru especially was in this last chapter, but since this was my very first full complete story, I wanted to explore alot of different writing styles and concepts to get a feel for them. I think I did that, some with more success then others. BUT I still enjoyed writing this story and even though the end was a bit cheesy, (hey, what can I say, its a fic based on anime characters AND I'm a romantic at heart) I still think it was a great ending and a real tear jerker.

**Well I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. For those readers who stuck through from day one, waiting impatiently for the next chapter, you guys are awesome! Thank you so much for all your support. I doubt I would have completed this without you. And even though this story is completed, I would REALLY, REALLY, REALLY like some feedback!!! Pretty please with melting snow on top! Oh, okay... sugar if you want ;)**

**For those interested in knowing if I plan to write another, as a matter of fact I do! It is already in the works. This one will be set in modern times and is actually inspired by two books I have read. I am very excited about it. I will be posting a blurb about it on my profile a little later on fanfiction if anyone is interested**.


End file.
